History's Mistakes
by HellsRetriever
Summary: 4 years later and Nick and Judy now have a budding relationship. But just as they begin to take off, a certain mammal incites his wrath upon the pair.
1. Intro

"Yes Mr. Borgen, they are here… Yes, she is with the fox, I said they… Yes sorry… The prototype will be done by the time your plans to capture her are in place… No… They won't know what is happening until it has done its job… Of course, the explosives are in place at the lobby to your request Mr. Borgen… Goodbye…"

Judy amidst her screeching reminded herself to strangle Nick later until he turned the color of the berries he so loved. The bungee cord snapped with light weight of the bunny, throwing her about. After Nick's giggling subsided, he turned to face her, and wished he hadn't, as the death stare was one he hadn't seen in awhile.

"You're next fox…" the instructor they had hired stated with grim satisfaction. Nick gave a small hint of rebellion before he himself was off the edge going 60 kph down the face of the rock. His eyes teared as they strained to stay in the eye sockets. His body was whipped around, but this time with less vigor, due to the slightly larger size of the fox. He was pulled up by Judy, who was not trying to hide the laughter at the sight of Nick going careening down the side of the rock with a less pleasurable look upon him.

"Fine, I won't push you next time...sly bunny." Nick said.

As they were packing the cords and gear, Judy pulled out her phone and said she had gotten a call from her parents.

"What mom? Yes we are….This weekend?"Judy looked at Nick with a quizzical stare.

"What fluff? They invite us again?" Nick reassured her as he already knew, as it had been three months since they saw her family again. Nick hated going, mostly due to the mass amount of kids and internal injury that he sustained from them. They finished packing as Judy finished the call.

"Just a dinner invite, old cousins coming from the upstate area," Judy stated breathlessly, as talking with her parents for 6 minutes took a lot out of her due to the amount of stuff that happens during the call. Nick heard one once, and it sounded like the boys locker room after P.E. back in middle school. All talk, no intellect. Nick thought it was silly how people could talk and have nothing to say at the same time. He pondered it quietly as he quickly loaded the gear, waved the instructor good-bye, and walked alongside Judy as they both went down the old battered country road, a mix of dead grey cement pieces and light brown dirt, all the while dust blew with no direction in mind.

The late afternoon sky was a deep hue of reds and pinks, with clouds dusting the far skies as stars made small flashes among the amber color of the sun. Nick smiled at the warmth given off by the sun as the couple strolled down the dirty path. Judy's mind was in a differing state, due to the recent call from her parents asking for her to come to dinner after this year's crop harvest was good. Judy sighed internally as it would end this outing short, yet seeing parents was always required. There was no punishment. It just seemed… right to go this time.

"Nick, I worry that my parents keep having us over to study you, rather than have me over." she inquired glumly, kicked a small innocent stone into a small pothole among many.

"Fluff, your parents just worry about you. And me being with you. Them checking up on you isn't all bad. Is it?" Nick replied with a calm tone.

"No...No I guess it isn't…" Judy said, before letting out a long sigh,"but that means we pack tomorrowish at around 9:34 am by the latest. We can't sleep in like you always do," she continued before giving Nick an accusatory look with a bit of sarcasm in the undertone. Nick was never going to be a morning person. The earliest he naturally woke up was one day at 6:30, and that was because he was meeting family he hadn't seen in years. Judy smiled. Nick did say his mom was the nicest mammal in the world. Judy looked back up at Nick, who had the look of negotiation on his face.

"Fine. But only if we order scones, not jelly doughnuts," Nick replied.

"Ugh. Always one to negotiate. Very well Mr. Wilde. You win. Scones it is."

Nick grunted happily to himself. He looked over at the bunny. His eyes moved up and down, admiring the creature he had somehow managed to convince to enjoy his company. He smiled at himself and told himself once again that he doesn't deserve her. Damn it he wish he didn't have to tell himself that, but he has to keep himself in check. Don't ever want to get sloppy around a girlfriend of any type. He giggled a little as he thought about how his first girlfriend would be a bunny. Judy didn't seem to notice.

They reached their hotel without much else happening. The old hotel was homely. The lobby was an adobe style hut with streaks of brown protruding from the green and white backdrop. The ceiling was dusty and the overall area was stuffy, and those behind the desk never seemed to get used to the air in the lobby.

"That lobby is really uncomfy…" Judy hastily told Nick as they left the old building,"which is a shame, the rooms are really nice here."

"Yes, but that lobby got me a cheaper price, so I think it's a win for my bank account," Nick said while patting his pant pocket where his wallet lay, ready to be drawn in an instant. Judy smiled at the comment as she moved forward to open the door. As she turned to let Nick in, her ears twitched at the sound of a click, and two seconds later, the lobby was torn like paper in water by an explosion large enough to send shards of glass and metal right at the two mammals...

History's Mistakes.

By: Hellsretreiver


	2. Chapter 1

The heat from the blast was immense. Judy's paws burned as she blocked her face from the orange-yellow fireball that had formed to her side as she was pushed into a wall with some shards of metal and hot glass. She hit the wall and collapsed, only to spring up two seconds later, for in this situation, there is no time to stay still.

Her ears wailed in pain as a ringing noise overcame her senses. She stared at her arm and hand on her left side. Two pieces of metal had met and made contact with her arm, cutting her flesh like a hot knife through butter. Yet they didn't hurt. The bunny looked around in what seemed slow motion, as everything had come to a stop. She looked over at Nick as he dove head first fists clenched and covering his bright orange ears into their room to take cover, all the while a plate sized piece of glass flew and scraped his tail, leaving a nasty cut. The whole world felt hot and pained, and yet nothing held feeling. Judy looked at the gas ball, seeing a silhouette of something. Running past the now diminished fire. Judy's mind returned and she ran to Nick to aid with the tail wound.

Chapter One: Heat

"OW! Da*...darn it Judy you don't need to sew those in it is not that bad of a wound." Nick cried in agony as the bunny effortlessly sutured the wound on his tail with a medicinal needle and some shreds of string. It now had a wrapping of dressings, torn cloth, and paper, making the poor fox have the look of a cat toy for a tail. He looked around timidly, as if he could be killed by anything. He was truly in flight or fight mode.

Nick didn't exactly think a small fox would beat back A: and explosions or B: some mammal with explosives. Not exactly a good choice for anyone. His stomach churned as he glanced at Judy, who had not managed to get into the room before the debris hit them, and was cut up her left side, most notably her ear, arm, and torso. He stared at her unflinching attitude as she barricade the door, and then ran, then jogged, and by the time she got to the window, limped over and opened it, to let in air, unlike her original plan of locking it. She breathed in the tropical air, noted by the smell of gas and iron. Her nose twitched at the mixture, and she recoiled into the room. Her breath was short, and her pain was worse. Her hand and leg were sluggish at best as she strained to pass onto the bed, leaving a faint red trail behind her left foot which dragged with ease.

"Judy...Judy Judy Judy…" Nick pleaded to himself as he caught the wounded bunny. He laid her upon the bed and called for the already present emergency services. He sat next to her, staring at his hands, cut and bloody, but not without Judy donating to the crimson his eyes locked upon.

"Nick, we might be late to dinner with my parents." Judy whimpered, wincing as she tried to move.

"Aaaaaaah. Don't move. Here, I know it will cause bleeding but let me remove these shards." Nick offered in order to stop the silly bunny from trying to do anything in this state. Judy's eyes glazed over with tears as the metal and glass was removed from her furred flesh. She grasped her sheets with her good hand, nearly tearing the fabric at the pain that went through her. By this time, a medical responder about the size of Nick burst in, scanning quickly, and then calmed and went to work on Judy, who seemed relieved that Nick had stopped pulling metal out of her wounds.

Nick sauntered outside. His emerald eyes scanned the horrid scene, as pieces of either mammal or wood were pulled from the ash pile, all the same deathly black color. He turned away, not needing to see more of the wreck, and walked down to the valet area. His walk was smooth, elegant, yet proud, as he had perfected the look of being any type of emotion he pleased. He was quite good at fooling those around him, and he felt as if this is what would save him later down the road. He looked around himself. The flashing lights, the screaming, the burning. But something else came to mind. A scent. A certain scent. It had a mahogany flavor, with a touch of vanilla and a strong citrus backdrop. He attempted to follow it, leaving all current thoughts of his situation in hindsight. He swung left.

He turned another corner, and spotted a small blue light at the end of a corridor he found that was out of power, rendering him the supreme mammal, for his night vision was fantastic, if he did say so himself. He silently stalked over towards the light, slowly identifying a figure. What a strange shape. Tall, not much fur, but clothing for sure, and somewhat of a primate….it began to turn.

Nick cursed under his muzzle. Nick never did like being seen in the dark. Nick sauntered, the sprinted out of the corridor, then walked steadily back into the room where Judy lay, now smelling of rubbing alcohol. Judy was bandaged, but didn't need hospitalization. Or that's what was said by the moose that rushed out of the room as Nick entered as he ran off to care for others.

Judy looked better than Nick had anticipated. He stared at the wounded bunny, and was relieved at the sight of her standing up and not having that bad of a limp.

"How's the tail Nick?" Judy asked with slight concern. "Because the bandage seems a bit reddish."

"It is not hemorrhaging blood fluff. Now do you still want to go to your parents?" Nick asked jokingly, not expecting a real answer

"Yes, just because we're dinged up a bit, doesn't mean that this time off has to be wasted. But after the visit, we return here and find out what happened exactly….sound like enough of a plan Nick?"

Nick nodded in agreement and amazement as he watched the bunny in such a state prepare for long distance travel, and carefully sat down on a couch near the front door, as his bags were already packed. Judy zipped up her backpack, wincing a bit when putting it on, then motioned for Nick to help her walk to the front door.

"Judy… we don't leave until tomorrow silly. Lay down and I'll make some tea."

Nick looked at Judy, who seemed quite dazed still from recent event that had transpired, nodded slowly and went towards the bed, leaving her bag on the ground with a resounding "thud". Judy looked slowly around at the little place they had stayed in for the past week. She was lucky she had survived the wounds. Hell, they were lucky that they could stay in the room they had, but somehow their plans were left untouched. Judy lay down upon the neat white sheets of the king-sized bed, groaning as a dull pain ran through her left side as she attempted to roll over to see Nick. She still remembered that click. That dang clicking sound… it must of been the door, it had to be. Judy attempted to brush it off, but it lingered, not noticeable to her conscious mind. Why would there be a click at that moment...who would do th*

"JUDY!" Nick said in a louder manner than usual.

"What Nick? Tea ready?" Judy asked

"So you did hear me, jeez bunny, you drive me nuts sometimes you know that?" Nick said in a mused tone. Judy smiled mischievously in response, then winced when she tried to sit up, and fell on her back again, as dull thumping heat rushed over her body. She felt weak. Her arms felt like two metal weights. Nick placed down the tea and with a concerned look on his face came to her aid.

"Are you really alright Carrots?" Nick asked

"Yes..yes I'm...I'm fine," Judy said quietly, quickly losing strength as she did so.

Nick checked her wounds, and they were closed thank the lord, and concluded it was the sudden lack of adrenaline and the painkillers given to her by the doc. She got some painkillers….right?

"Judy?...Out cold," Nick sighed

He laid her to rest, tucked her in, then undressed and hopped into bed as well, keeping his tail from brushing the side of the bed, so that the pain caused by doing so may be avoided. As soon as he was in the bed, he was out as well. Swirling into the black abyss he flew, forever falling, and forever rising…

Nick awoke breathing heavily. It was a pitch-black night. Judy lay unmoving. Nick looked around him. Everything was still, including himself, until he felt a strange wet sensation near his feet. Checking to see what had happened, then feeling in his tail what had happened, he fell off the bed trying to scramble to the bathroom where hopefully some bandages were located. He saw his tail, the bandage and sutures slid off his tail, leaving a matted and massive cut to behold. Moving his tail sent shockwaves through his body, and when he tried to put the bandage back on, the pain made him stop. He stared back at Judy after standing up slowly. Still out cold.

"Check your pulse...strong and steady...ok..Where is the...this should do for the night." Nick mumbled as he grabbed a large rolled up dressing cloth he found in his medicinal pocket located in his luggage after finding nothing in the bathroom. He wrapped carefully, wincing every time until he said screw it and popped three painkiller tablets. His tail started pulsing with heat less, which made it easier to wrap and clean. His mind was completely focused, and he had not noticed the slight racket he had made, but it was not Judy who woke up.

"Oi! You in the bathroom. Shut your dirty little trap!" said a distinctly accented voice which was muffled through the wall.

"Probably a kangaroo or something… did I wake Judy?" Nick wondered as he checked the time. 05:34. For once he had woken up earlier than Judy did. He giggled slightly as Judy snorted and rolled over, only to twitch as if she reacted to the snickering fox. He looked around the dark room and thought of what to do. After all, once he had finished repacking the medical supplies there had to be something… coffee. Nick smiled at his own observation and waltzed over and snagged the pot, while collected some tap water in the container before choosing the least ass-backwards smelling coffee and pouring that into the drainer. Still with this noise, Judy didn't wake up. Nick always thought highly of a bunny's hearing, but it seems that losing one engine does affect how you perform.

"Such a night...huh?"

Then Nick saw it. Again the blue light. In the distance of the opened window, he saw it. It gleamed in all its glory, and was at about waist height of the same figure. Nick put down the two cheap plastic cups he grabbed for coffee and stalked up to the window, only to see nothing. He kept looking around, yet still not a sign. Why would.

Nick spun around.

"What...what the...um. Hello? Hello." Nick said.

Judy's ears finally twitched only at the sound of his voice, and her eyes fluttered open, only to see the turquoise horizon, with grey solemn clouds in the distance. She smelled something awful. Like Tundra Town dump awful. She attempted to sit up, and still felt a burning pain in her entire left side. She stared at her night stand, only to see the source of the smell. A cup of black, watery, glorious coffee. She looked around to see Nick throwing on a blue shirt and grey pants onto his shoulder in order to change in the restroom.

"Nick? Did you actually get up earlier than I did for once?" Judy said in a slightly over exaggerated tone. Nick shrugged while smiling and then slipping into the bathroom. Judy carefully passed the cup to her good hand, and sipped slowly, feeling the tar like water run down her throat. She almost gagged, but hot coffee on sheets and bandages are not a good combination. She managed to choke down the foul liquid before lowering herself down to the ground and limping over to the coffee set up by the mini fridge. She grabbed two sugars and some powdered cream in order to kill the taste of her drink when Nick stepped out, dressed and ready. Judy noticed the new bandages on the poor fox's tail.

"What. What did you do?" Judy asked

"Get medical care from you, Carrots." Nick replied in a sarcastic tone of voice. "It's fine, but the maid is going to have a heart attack when changing the sheets."

"Nick. How much did it bleed fo*...Well that's way more than I expected." Judy retorted as she uncovered the sheets to see a foot long patch from where his wound lay to the end of the bed. Still moist. Well.

"And Judy, how are your parents going to us looking like a bunch of POWs?" Nick asked, this time not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"One, not a good comparison, and two I have not a single clue." Judy replied


	3. Chapter 2

*= either being cut off or a footnote.

The dusty road kicked and tumbled to the reaction of a scrappy car bumbling carelessly down its golden brown back. The car had a sky-blue tint, with a coating of dust to complement the the weak paint job, as its old suspension creaked with age and worry. Each time the old and cracked wheels ran over a small crack, the car jumped and spiked, as if a mouse ran up its leg. The driver was an old senile goat with a foot long beard and looked so frail that zero gravity could still be rough on his body. As the car came down the road, it took a sharp turn, throwing a fox and bandaged bunny against each other, causing the the young doe of a bunny to wince in pain, as the bandages hid what remained of a series of gashes down the left side of the mammal. The Fox appeared to simply have ruffled tail hair, most likely from the startling car ride.

"Yer stop is here. Tell yer parents I said howdy." The goat said in a rough yet smooth tone of voice.

The two mammals clambered out, grabbed the luggage in the back of the car, and turned to the massive house that lay down the dusty walking path before them.

Chapter 2: Dirt

Judy skipped down the road with a leisurely stride in each step. Her ears were relaxed, she couldn't really move on of them yet anyway, as the sore heat from her left ear proved quite evidently. The doe felt relaxed, for once. Her home was always a place of comfort and healing if nothing other than a place to crash to and from countries that this little incorporation of land connected. The map of the planet was unique to say the least. Judy skipped on up to the large wooden steps to her old home. She smiled as she remembered her brother tripping and falling on the last step when he was younger after bragging about how he would be an accountant for some corporation. Now he was in the military. How times do change. As she was giggling at the thought, Nick strolled up next to her, and asked what the source of the snickers was. She smiled.

"Oh. Just my little brother Barth. He loved this house more than any of us." the bunny replied in a bubbly tone. Nick smiled at the heart and pure joy that existed in Judy. And her eyes...hypnotic. Nick ol' boy you really nailed it. As Judy opened the door and per usual stood aside, Nick's vision went dark. The weight. The heat. The dirt in the pure black that consumed him. Then he saw it again. The light. That damned blue...sky?

"Well I'll be daaaammmmrrrrnnnnned. It's my personal battalion. How are you guys. And may I get out from the bottom so I can breath properly? From experience breathing is a good thing." Nick spat out as he gasped in the fuzz of about 34 bunnies. Judy smiled. Things never do change.

"The pile seems smaller than last time. Who moved on mom?" Judy said into the massive house as a more elderly bunny came jogging out.

"It will take a few hours to tell who and why, hon." replied Bonnie,"Ok someone pull Nick out and get Judy something to drink. And remember Jordan no huggin Nick's tail this time. I told you why when it was still healthy."

Nick gulped in the sweet sweet air. Freedom. At last. One could only hope to have such a thing for too long, as time is infinite and yet not, for what is time but*

"Nick. You didn't suffocate for that long, come inside ya silly goose." Judy interrupted.

"But it was a philosophical thought process this time Fluff! Cmon...fine. I'll follow." Nick smirked at Judy as she gave him a sarcastic look that he thought he had managed to perfect. He had taught her well hadn't he. The old house was seemingly well kept, with polished redwood floors and lazy green walls, it felt like you were on a large prairie at all times. Which for many of the bunnies in that house were grateful for, because this is what they would do, and be doing for the rest of their lives. Sure a few would branch off, but.

"But only about two actually followed you into the city Jude. The others are staying or joining the armed forces. So, I guess that means you still are the weirdest one out of the lot here." Bonnie finished with a warm motherly smile, then remembering the cascade of bandaging down the left side of Judy's body.

"So what you told us on the phone was true, you poor thing" Bonnie said sorrowfully as she wrapped Judy in a careful hug. Judy sat in her mother's arms for fifteen minutes. She didn't see her much anymore. She wish she did see her more. She missed her childhood.

Nick smiled at the sight of the two, as he thought back to simpler times with his mother. He never really thought about his uncle and his dad. It was really just mom and the white strip of paper that made food come in.

"Also know as the alimony check Nick. Surprising how long it me to find that out."

Nick's tail suddenly twitched, as the vulpine turned to see three bunnies plotting out a course of action to attach one's self to that fur. Nick quickly walked over to a corner to block out his tail, only to hear and eraser and then more furious writing. The fox wanted to be at the table by now, in the safety of Judy's parental punishment zone. Nick hated being here. Yet seeing Judy happy made it all that much more worth it.

Dinner was a large assortment of fruits and veggies, along with processed hotdogs*,ham*, and other such meats for the only omnivore in the room. Nick skipped the salad tonight. He just wanted to eat what he could, and thus grabbed 4 franks and 3 slices of ham, while having 3 other bunnies copied, tried, and surprisingly 2 of them smiled at the smoky texture. The last one, not one for meat, spat it out with regret and sorrow in her eyes, only to be followed by giggling from the other two. Nick smiled as he ate his meat* in silence. His mind wandered. Back to a week ago. They arrive in Haneufii. They have fun. They also have "fun". Then that day came. Everything seemed great. But. After the explosion. And the blue light. He saw it twice now. NO. Three times, just now. What did it mean? Why did he see it. Nick's mind swirled in a discombobulation of question and misunderstanding, and finally his mind returned to the table, as Judy's parents had eaten quickly. And the reason they did so was simple. The questions came.

"How did you guys manage?"

"How was the trip before?"

"Did a goat pick you up?"

"What plane did you fly? I know cheaper"

Nick groaned internally as the onslaught that he heard on the phone became animate. Alive. Real. For the first time, it was real, physical, boredom, and while Judy saw it as normal, Nick never really spoke like this to ma. He just hugged her. That was all that was needed. That was all that anyone ever needed. He hadn't seen her in four years.

Nick excused himself from the table, and quickly dashed by Judy and went to the upstairs bathroom. Even the kids didn't chase him. Judy stared at the vulpine as he dashed up the stairs, leaving small drops of water on each step. Nick wasn't Nick anymore. He seemed like this every time he came to her parent's house. He seemed to enjoy playing with her cousins and he always seemed happy until...family.

"Um. I'll be right back." Judy said as she maneuvered

. herself out of her chair and jogged up after Nick, which was remarkable due to the wounds only occurring a week earlier. Judy rushed up the stairs, tripping on the last step and hitting the ground with a loud THUMP. As the bunny wheezed, she looked towards the bathroom in which Nick resided. Why in the middle of a meal? Why here. Why now. He seemed different after the attack. So different. Why? There are too many questions to leave unanswered. Judy then heard sobbing. Quiet sobbing.

"Ma….I'm sorry. I never *sniff* wanted to leave you. But she loved me. We planned this. And you agreed. Why did you let me leave you Ma?" said an unsteady and quivering voice. Judy was in shock. Nick gave up family for others. Is that why he never wanted to talk about it? Is this why he was so careful with the bunny? Judy stared at the hard wooden flooring, and let tears fall on the red wooded polish.

"I'm sorry Nick…" Judy whispered as she stared with blurry eyes into the green hallway in front of them. The dusted red house was silent. The halls quivered with darkness looming. And slight moans and sobs where heard from the left guestroom. At 11:34 PM, such noises too fell to the night's touch, as Nick's delirium from earlier drifted into the black abyss. Forever falling, and forever rising.

 **AUTHORS CORNER: Ok for everyone wondering yes all of these questions will be revealed in time. I will not give up on this story. :P Anywho**

 **First * to the last ***

 **1*= interruption by Judy**

 **2*= Also the same with *3, the meat on this planet (whooo foreshadowing) is made of non animal byproducts.**

 **4*= Hehehehehhehehehehehehehehehheheh. I am going to hell for that.**

 **I love you all for giving me feedback! BUT I MUST HAVE MORE! Also. School being the bitch that it is, the next chapter at the latest will be in March, hopefully on the 8th! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

No one expects a surprise. It's in the name. Why would you expect such a thing would ruin it. Would spoil the fun. But not all surprises are fun. Nick stared at the bomb. Placed in a manner that would set off at chain reaction with the gas lines. All connected to a door. Their door. Someone wanted blood. They got blood. But they wanted more, and needed no one to know from who and why they did. Nick's eyes faded. The black abyss returned. Once again, that blue light.

"Stop"

It stood still, holding a steady glow.

"Why are you here…" Nick said with a tired and old voice that he could almost not recognize. He looked about, seeing nothing but mud, fire, and rainfall.

"You know. She killed you Nick. She did this to you. Admit it. You're a fool for flying today."

Suddenly a hole that felt of ice and looked of death enveloped Nick. He felt a searing pain all around him as he noticed his left hand was now metal… and glowed in the same fashion as the light, but instead in a light green color. Nick shot up in bed. Sweat covered his brow. And tears matted his cheeks.

Chapter 3: Wrapping

The morning sun beamed through the faded, old window, slowly warming the thin, dry air. The musky room smelled of hay, and was deathly dry at best. A fox in a lumpy looking bed twitched at the temperature change. Nick's eyes opened slowly, drinking in the small but warm room. He happy with this. Nothing bad can get past blankets. Ever. This thought ran through Nick's mind as Judy walked in, holding some tea, allowing the aroma to fill the dimly lit room.

"Nick? You finally up?" Judy inquired as she looked into Nick's deep green eyes. She smiled as the red and orange fur ball groaned, rolled over, and farted.

"NICK. Oh my god you nasty…." Judy screamed as she recoiled out of the way. Nick giggled furiously, while still trying to look groggy. The persuasive tactic failed, and he got the covers ripped off by two smaller grey hands. He cringed at the sudden and abrupt air that felt of ice. He felt chills down his spine as he stared with anger and impunity at the small giggling bunny.

"Well this morning got off to a great start Carrots." Nick retorted, all the while snagging the tea and sipping slowly. English Breakfast. Always good on warm mornings.

"You add some honey?" Nick asked as he sipped again.

"Only to mine, I never liked tea straight out." Judy said as she held a small warm mug in her hands.

"So. What are doing today? Heading back home...staying for the day.."

"We're taking the quads out. We got three tanks of gas in reserve and I kinda want to see the forest again." Judy stated.

"Sounds good…" Nick replied quickly. He wanted to head back. He needed to think about things, and he needed to meet with Fennick. For once, he didn't want to go quading. How odd. And that dream.

"Carrots, I had a weird dream last night. It felt all too real…"

"Mud everywhere, blood on your hands, falling, then staring at your non dominant hand and seeing a metallic replacement, then waking up in tears and sweat?" Judy asked. She felt the same thing that morning. That was the main reason she got tea, it helped her maintain her heartbeat.

"How did you?"

"Wait. You really had the same dream as I did?" Judy said as she stared at Nick

"Weird...I guess that means we love each other too much." Nick joked with a grin. Well. He hoped he didn't joke. Nick didn't want to mention the explosion, because those bright white dressings still made him uncomfortable.

"Oh shush. I know that already. Anyway. I am going to get dressed into something a little more appropriate, your gear and helmet are in there." Judy said as she finished her tea, grabbed the tray, and pointed to an old rickety closet. As Nick stood Judy left the now warm room. It was going to be a hot day. Maybe a thick layer of protective padding wouldn't help as much as Nick thought it would.

The sun beamed through the trees, as the sound of two motors whizzed by, leaving a large and thick cloud of dust behind. The black and brown trunks formed around a small path just wide enough to fit a truck. The forest teemed with life, as birds ran from the vibrations caused by two small quads zipping by at 45 kph. Nick's tail trembled at the speed that he was going. It always did that when a rush of adrenaline came to him. And now it seemed to be irritated to no end. Judy sped up behind him, looking to overtake the current dust cloud in front of her, complemented by rays of golden sun. The front running quad came to a large clearing, overshadowed by a large hill, which seemed to cascade its shadow upon the gold and green grass. At the sight of this, Nick's hand flexed, throwing the throttle back, and feeling his speed increase as gas was thrown in the engine. Judy followed suite. Two long and black smoke trails danced in the lazy rays of the sun. At the peak of the hill, they found their place of rest. Judy pulled up further than Nick.

"You can't beat the view from up here" Judy said breathlessly

Judy ripped off her helmet and fiddled with her sweated and matted fur.

"Ah crap, that bandage came off." Judy quipped.

The cut still felt deep. Her fingers traced the wobbly line down her head. The fur would hide the scar. Not the one on her side, but… that's what clothing is for. Right? Judy shuddered. Her mind ran through that moment again. And again.

Nick pulled up to the distressed looking bunny. He noticed some of the bandages on the ground near her, mixed with the dust and dirt, which covered the browned blood. He then stared at her ear. A canyon in the flesh. It looked as if you were to drag your knife through a light bagel spread. Deep and pained.

"I can't feel that one unless you touch the sides of the cut…*sniff*" Judy uttered, as tears of misery flowed out of ear amethyst eyes, all the while her fingers traced the wound, vibrating slightly as they did so. Nick walked up and held her. She was in pain. Her body and soul forever marked, if not cut. Nick looked down to see tears on his chest, as the waterproof outer wear pushed the salty liquids back into the pitiful bunny's fur. She looked up, vision blurred.

"Where is your family?" Judy whispered,"why did you run last night Nick?... I want you to be okay…"

"Fluff. I….I don't feel comfortable telling you. I can't avoid not letting you know anymore but I don't want to tell you." Nick stammered. His mind was flustered. Here was a wounded mammal. A vulnerable organism, and yet it asked what of his status? What? How could someone be this caring? Nick's mind flipped and flopped as he held the wounded and tearful bunny closer. He saw the other wrapped gauze on her shoulder, she had unzipped her protective outerwear to let her wounds breathe, ironically making them die quicker. And a purple t-shirt didn't hide the lump on her shoulder well.

"Let's go home Fluff…" Nick said with an assured voice. This seemed to comfort Judy. The bunny then tightened the hug, then released Nick, smiled through her tears as she hopped back onto her quad, and roared off, leaving a small smell of gasoline in its wake.

"Didn't even zip up her protective gear. I guess that's emotion trauma for you Nick." said the vulpine. He smiled as he placed his helmet back on, glanced over the green colored twilight sky. Time stood alone. As the long cascading shadows of trees in the distance covered a small plains. The gold had left the Earth, and Nick's motor sputtered to life as the mammal cranked the ignition and sped away after his lover. His partner. His bunny. He smiled once again as the small engine under his leather seat hummed. He was alive. And he was going to make the most of it.

2300 km away, a second engine also started up. However, it spun at 2,700 rpm. Not many quads have that kind of engine…

 **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY I can take a tiny break as in a lunch break! :D**

 **I am super glad to have this chapter out and have a new one in the works. Now the ( hopefully ) real story starts. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW damn it. :P I need more feedback in order to improve.**


	5. Chapter 4

The car rattled and shook as the dirt road rumbled in response. The hope of a smooth ride and easy footing in the form of black tarmac was far off, as the bumps in the road shook the innocent vehicle to and fro. The contents in the trunk stood among each other as they bumped ends and flew in a small space in the front of the car. From above the small silver and shiny car sped along as a long cloud of tan soot flew in response, only ending at a long black and yellow and lit tarmac. The car pulled up to a large hangar, as two figures stepped out of the small silver sports car, embraced, and continued onward towards a small plane. The small plane sputtered and rolled towards the left sided individual. It came to a clumsy stop, as the individual climbed into the pilot's seat, and the directing car unhitched and peeled away from the aircraft. The engine started up. Black smoke spat out, followed by clear, warm exhaust, complemented by small engine flames. The props spun, becoming untrackable to the eye. The black and blue F6F Hellcat began to gain speed, pulling up as the pilot poured more fuel into the engine. Soon the small blue speck flew off, leaving the tarmac empty and silent, all for one figure, glowing a sickly blue from its left hand.

Chapter 4: Pain

Judy's fur ruffled as the open window of the cab allowed the wind to run through the yellow vehicle. The sickly sweet smell of carbon-monoxide and rot filled the thickly humid air as the yellow and brown car tucked to a stop. The engine died slowly as a bunny and fox emerged, squinting at the tall and bright with red outlining, apartment building. The clouds were grey-black with a look of rain. Judy clambers up to a black and brown rust gate, with neat little roses of a blood red color growing in the sides boxes.

"Heh. They got a new door on the front. Looks nice with the red." Nick said with a quaint peace in his voice. Judy thought she heard a wary sigh behind his throat, but she brushed it off quickly. A quick swipe, a small beep, a green light, a ding, and open the doors went to a lofty and cozy apartment, honestly able to fit three giraffes and allow them to function comfortably. It was big. It was a luscious apartment, with small pots of plants everywhere, and pillows covering every couch and chair. The kitchen was your standard high-end style, with granite and wood, and even an island. Down a few steps was a small table with a few chairs, and a massive window wall, looking out over the long strip of sand and water. The overlook of Parsnips beach was glorious.

Crystal waters on good days, and well, the sound of stormy oceans always made nights more enjoyable. Judy stared emotionlessly at the sight of her home. Their home. She loved it. Nick had made it so, and those boosts in paychecks due to fame did help. Along with Mr. Big's mafia benefits, they combined made about seven figures on a slow year. Life was good. Nick smiled as he rolled his suitcase to the side and flopped down on a longer couch, sitting in front of a large TV, a few monitors, and a beefy looking desktop setup to boot. Judy laid on top of him, drawing air out of his mouth. Judy giggled. It tickled her ears. Nick looked over towards a table by the door. Three envelopes.

"Listen. How about you shower Carrots, and I'll make something to eat." Nick said, wheezing under the small mammal's weight. The frivolous bunny hopped up to clean off, allowing Nick to swipe the mail up.

"Taxes, internet bill….Mr. Big. Shit. Shit shit shit shit SHIT." Nick grumbled under his muzzle. Nick didn't need another spiel with the mafia. Not this time. He already had to hide that damned shoulder wound for 3 months from Judy. That was three years ago. Three whole years of jobs to pay off this fuggin landowner, and now finally this condo is theirs. He looked around. He pressed a small lump in his collar. Still there. Hasn't moved.

July 19, 2016: 129 hours. Morning. Tundra Town

Nick's breath crisped with a cool complexion in front of him. He flexed his black gloved paws. A few months into the police academy and already Mr. Big hooked him up with some extra cash.

"This is going to that apartment Nick. That's all that it is going to."

Nick's mind raced. Defend the compound from 3 mammals. That's all. His hand gripped the magazine of the G36C he was holding. He still wanted to know what kind of ungodly connections Mr. Big had to grab these things. Suddenly, he heard it. A car rolling up, squeaking to a halt, and that sound. He trembled. *click chack click click click. Guns being primed. ARs to be precise. Nick gripped his gun tighter. Why was no one else here? Nick took cover by a large dumpster. An ambush will usually give the ambusher the upper hand. Right?

The soft stepping of the three mammals with rifles was only interrupted by sniffing. Nick had a scent defiant suit on, which was simply a mix of coffee grounds and rubber. Or so he was told. Never can be sure about such things. The first figure stood now quietly at the complex door, with a lock pick in tow, as the other two stood guard to the tall old and yellow building entrance. Nick aimed his reticle at the head of the farthest mammal. Nick breathed out. His aim locked. His grip tightened around the trigger.

A loud bang, and a quiet thud, as a small red spurt of blood poured out of the head of the first mammal. The other two looked in vain. They scanned, but not until the lock picker got nailed in the head as well, causing his head to slam into the wall and slide down, leaving a sickly long blood trail as it went. Finally the last guard spotted Nick, and fired out of panic, hitting Nick in the shoulder. Nick wailed out in pain as bone and tissue melded and shattered mercilessly. Then the last mammal pounced, revealing his scent in the process. Lynx. The lynx slammed Nick to the ground, causing him to drop his weapon, and snagged a rough looking piece of sharp metal near the dumpster. Nick and the lynx scattered to either side of the dropped rifle. The two stood at opposite ends, the G36C in the middle. The lynx lunged out, not aiming for the rifle, instead at Nick, and hit him over the head. Hard. Nick's mind swirled. If you fail this, all that you are working for will fail also. It will fail. Fail. You fucking failure.

"For the apartment you bastard." Nick yelled. He was out of it. His mind of another place, as red and blurred anger filled his mind. Tears of rage streamed down his face as his wound pulsated with heat and malice. Nick grabbed the rod in the hand of the lynx, causing a long gash to go down the forefront of his paw, ending in between his thumb and index finger. The lynx flinched for a second, trying to regain control of the sharp rusted rod, allowing himself to be clocked upside the head by a mess of fur and claw. The lynx went down hard, causing air to be pushed out of his system. As he gasped and clawed for the ice like air, a sharp pain suddenly formed in his back, complemented by a loud "Thwock".

Nick ripped out the rod quickly, then flipped over the cat, staring him dead in the eye. That stare. Pure dread. The lynx knew death was upon him. He saw no mercy in the wounded fox. After all the guy was sho…..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The lynx's head spewed blood as the rod was driven into the head of the groaning cat. Again. *shlOCK. *shlOCk.

By the end, the mammal species didn't matter, as you can't tell the difference in one pile of meat and bone from the other. Nick stared around at the carnage. The iced and red blood covered the pure white snow. Nick's eyes stung. He couldn't look at this. Three dead mammals because of him. He did this. The ground was a sea of red as Nick wiped his hands and gear off. After he attempted to cleanse his slaughter from his already red paws, Nick phoned in.

"The three assailants are dead. Bring a clean up crew. I want my payment by tomorrow and compensation for my wounds." Nick said in a dead voice.

"It is done." said a deep voice on the other side. Nick jammed the phone into his pocket, as he jogged over to a small and sleek black car. His Jaguar. 99,000$ at least. Jet black, F-type, with a British interior. He smiled slightly. His car wouldn't know, he bought it. He was going to be fine right? It's just a car and him. And three bodies. Three. Nick began to hyperventilate. He couldn't do it. He can't. Then his wounds returned, with a fury only a hurricane could conjure. He doubled over. He inched into the driver's seat, shut the door, and laid his head on the wheel for a rest. He would need it. Slowly his eyes closed. Nick's mind was gone. In a flurry. He couldn't think. It just seemed to have turned off as soon as he got shot in the shoulder.

"No, I have to get home. I need to get some gauze…" Nick said with a bit of a slur. The vulpine glanced outside the car. A long thin line of blood, leading up to his car. Nick stared at his arm. Dead. He couldn't move it. Hopefully no nerves had been hit, as the other unharmed arm seemed in a similar position. Finally, Nick's car started up, as he coasted back to Judy's and his apartment. It was closer to the complex.

Present time.

Nick's mind filtered through the event again and again. His tail wounds were nothing anymore. He felt a sickly and slow heat crawl through his body. His mind raced. Quickly he grabbed the large looking check out of the envelope, crammed it into his pocket, and threw the rest of the message in the trash. He needed a shower. He needed one now.

"Nick! I'm done. If you're done cooking you can go in!" Judy called from down the hall which connected to the main living room. Fuck. Nick forgot to cook. The broken vulpine opened a red fridge in the kitchen, which withheld some eggs and milk. Good enough. Nick took them out, placed them strategically, and then went briskly onto the shower.

Judy stared at the vulpine. He seemed troubled.

"Guess the tax forms where a bit much." Judy joked quietly. Judy dried off quickly and then threw on a thin t-shirt that held a light white color, and some sweat-pants. Judy then checked her gashes.

"I think I can finally let these things breath and scab up more." Judy said in a darker tone. The bunny's ears twitched at the sound of rain. The petite sound of rain on a tinted window. Slowly the rain mixed in with the lofi hip hop that played in the apartment's speaker system. Judy made sure it was up to standard, or else how in the world was she going to wake Nick up with Reveille?

"Guess I'll never know." Judy confirmed. The rain came down faster. The smattering upon the large glass walls that showed the outside world. The clouds where a steamy white and grey. The windows were cool to the touch. Judy got up to make some coffee, then noticed the cream and egg.

"Jeez Nick, if you weren't going to cook anything and just wanted first dibs at the mail, you could have just said so." Judy retorted to herself. Being around that fox for so long had some affect on her. After pulling the small pot for Turkish coffee, she poured the black and finely powdered grounds into the pot, lining the bottom, added chili and honey, and then water. Judy was content. This always works with a cool day. The aroma of coffee and spiced honey flowed throughout the apartment. Honey and rain. What could be sweeter?

 _ **OK, to highlight something, I must inform you the city of Zootopia has grown considerably for reasons that will become apparent very soon. Sorry for the confusion if you were, because as we know the center of the city with the apartments is based off of many places, and this one is heavily based off of New York apartments. EITHER WAY. REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW! Thanks. I will put out a small piece on the changes that have taken place between the movie's end and now if you guys want it enough. If this chapter didn't suffice with that plot hole of course.**_


	6. Chapter 5

PSsSSSssstch. A small ting accompanied a small bottle cap on the hard metal floor. Ginger beer this time. No alcohol. That makes you forget. You can't ever forget. The flick of a lighter and the smoke from a cigar came into light in the darkened room, all the while the sweet smell of onion, beef, sour cream, and mushroom came together in a thick and velvety smell. The lone figure stared at the slightly open fridge leaking light unto the floor like spilt milk.

"Need more cheese. And ice cream." mumbled an unsteady voice, as a sickly lit in a neon blue hand picked up the cigar, as the figure enjoyed the dry taste of the tobacco. The room sit still, afraid to move in the presence of the blue light, and that was usually how everyone was. Almost. Glancing over at a small computer screen to the left, barely able to light its own screen, the unknown voice grunted with disgust as the sight of about 300 mammals came into view, all holding signs, such as "Fly off Airfield", and "Porter should Burn."

"Fuckin degenerates." the voice sighed, as a sound of a wooden chair scraped, and then ever quieter footsteps strolled out of the dark room, after a click was heard on the over, shutting it off into a deep sleep.

CHAPTER 5: LONG HAUL

Nick's eyes opened slowly, as his muscles ached with a slow dull pain. The grounding and monotonous sound of the pounding rain woke him out of his sleep. He stared at the pitch black room, which is usually complemented by a white moonlight. He felt a usual warmth from the bunny that he was hugging in his sleep. Only 5 years ago he could feel nothing of this. He lived in a ruddy apartment, with maybe only 13 leaks. His body warmed at the thought of his success. And meeting Judy. So many beautiful thoughts ran through his mind. Him meeting, the Bellwether case, him leaving for...for. Nick's eyes flew open as the vulpine snagged the nearest clothing he could find and began to make way for the door.

"Nick?...What's the *yawn* what's the rush?" Judy said in a half asleep comprehension.

Nick opened the door and let it close on its own weight. Nothing would stop him. No one. Nick slide down the stairwell, and into the rain-ridden Aposcano* district's streets. He whipped open the door to a sleek black, and a slightly beat up, Jaguar.

Vivian warmed the tea that would allow her muscles to move in the mornings that she slept in. Well, if getting up at 4 in the morning was sleeping in. It seemed like ages since she had regular sleep schedule. And it also seemed like forever since she met with someone.

"No that's bull, I had Kennedy over yesterday." Vivian sighed. The 57 year old vixen deemed herself lucky. Still not a sign of arthritis in any joints, unlike others she knew. But what good was her life if no one wanted to spend it with her. Her mind settled on the sound of thunder, as once again, exactly at 5:00, a few mammals came jogging away from the dirt roads. Every other weekend for the past 2 years it seems, mammals head out about 100-300 miles in order to do what? Come back 2 days later all bruised and drenched in paint. Vivian's mind fogged with possibilities on what would and could happen if she joined them. Maybe it would be like college, with a club or something. 22 years old. That was the last she had seen of college. That was the last time she seemingly was innocent as well as young. Free. Well, now that Nick had left, she really was "free".

"No. If I'm free why have I not seen a face that can make me happy? Why have I not smiled from sheer joy?" bemused Vivian. The color of life and light had gone. She saw with her heart a grey world. She sipped her tea slowly as color returned to the world she long lived in.

Nick cursed under his breath as another car nearly failed to miss his. He pushed the speed limit further and further, until he zipped by at around 80 kph in a school zone. So one would say he was determined. He arrived at the old apartment. His "home". But what was his own home really? Is it where one chooses to be? His mind filled with seemingly important and unimportant questions as he slowly made his way up to the apartment that was his own home. He spat as he looked at the number. 426. His mind flipped to pages in his life when he came home to that number. Everything until his 14 year old self held this. He began to separate at 14. Then at 22 he moved away. Finnick had found him a cheap yet "cozy" place. That metal coffin could now rot in his past. He knocked three times, each one more painful than the last. Here he was. 36 years old. Finally seeing mom for the first time in years. Years. The door opened to an emotionless vixen, which unfortunately changed quickly, as her own emotional shock won her over, as her eyes filled with rainbows of color and tears, as Vivian collapsed into Nick... They sat there for 4 hours, silent as if their lives had been taken forcefully. Vivian broke the silence.

"You get into the police academy, you hand me the framed certificate. I turn after hanging it, and you're gone. Nicky...why? Why to me?" Vivian uttered silently. Her eyes were blocked by tears of shock. Nick's mind swirled. What could he tell her about? The damned bullet wound? Him killing 3 mammals? The explosion, which now that he thought about it, his wound from the blast had healed up mostly. Still some scabbing when he last checked. Then again, when he last checked on his mom, she was still proud of him. Seconds became minutes, into hours. Finally they had migrated to the living room. Nick lay his weeping mother on a bright green couch. He pulled up a wooden stool and sat at the end of it. He checked his watch. 13:53. He was past being late to work. He was past meeting with Judy for lunch. He didn't care. The rain came down faster, as small groves of mammals, primarily prey jogged by holding blurred signs as well as being covered in what seemed to be a green paint.

Judy was furious. One Nick isn't there. Second, about 12 mammals all smelling of house paint had come into the station to complain of an airfield? AN AIRFIELD? Judy's mind was fogging. Who has the time and money to build and create an airfield and have it not be noticed?

Judy walked into the main lobby, and saw the silly looking group, and all of them held signs, which were destroyed by the rain.

"I'm telling you cheetah, the guy there had live ammo fired at us! He even threatened to have us killed! And this fucker. THIS GUY. Builds an airfield in the middle of a lovely forest, killing wildlife, and has done so for*"

"YES. TWO YEARS." Clawhouser seemingly had enough. "Chief get down here." the tubby cheetah almost yelled into the intercom. He gave an evil eye to the moose who had been quite impulsive. Judy came into the view of Clawhouser, causing him to smile and call her over.

"Judy! Thank God. I have your reports here. All of you, go over there and sit down." the cat demanded. Judy strode over to the desk.

"I don't have files, just needed breathing space from the treehuggers. How are you?" Clawhouser sighed heavily.

"I'd be better if Nick was here. He leaves at 3:47 in the morning, waking me up one, and then he doesn't show up at work? Why? Possibly because he does things his way, and then fucks up the way things go here. Now I got his files and my files to work on, and then these mammals. What do they want?" Judy told and asked quite fiercely. Clawhouser stared at the small bunny, as hearing her swear was a monumental moment to him.

"Oh um, some investigation of an airfield about 200-300 miles out."

"Oh. So this is what I wasted my afternoon on." Judy sighed confirming her suspicion as she stared at the sad and idiotic looking mammals. Her mind teemed with anger. Here she was, wasting time on fools with silly stories, probably on LSD, and to add to that, Nick was nowhere to be seen.

"Clawhouser, get Hopps and Blackheart up here." crackled to life the intercom on the almost pristine wooden desk.

"You heard the Chief." Clawhouser replied. Judy smiled at the fat cheetah, who always tried to make her smile, and turned to head up to the third floor office.

"Hey! Hopps! Why the bandage on the ear?" Clawhouser's said as his voice followed the small rabbit. Judy just sighed and began walking faster.

22:13. Nick looked glumly at his phone, as he closed the door on his sleeping mother. His heart beat meekly, as if to show his pain. For those agonizing hours, Nick had sat there and listened to sob stories from his own mother. He felt to blame. She felt as if she agreed. Nick stepped out into the misting rain, looking up into the moon's entrancing light, and cried. Truly sobbed on the side of the thick stone stairwell. Nick's stomach then interrupted, as he puked over the side of the concrete barriers of the stairwell. Nick trudged over to his car, and then crawled home. The rain began to pick up again. Both in Nick's eyes and outside of his car. He came to a stop outside of a now menacing looking building, made of blood, and clear windows that watched his every move. His eyes traced up as he sulked forward towards his apartment building. He opened the door, walked towards the elevator, and listened for what seemed to be eons, as a surprisingly old and rickety elevator clanked its way down the shaft it was condemned to. He stepped in, and wiped the tears of grief and shame out of his fur, which made no difference, as his face was damp from the torrential downpour outside of his humble abode. He stepped out like cattle at the sound of a noise, as a small ding rang at his floor. Nick's mind was blanked out. Fogged. He gripped the doorknob, as he thought correctly that Judy would leave it unlocked.

Judy stared at the door as it creaked open slowly. Her mind raced. Oh the things. The words she could say. The bunny had already let one slip this morning. Her foot tapped furiously. Then she saw him. A pitiful, wet, and downtrodden looking fox. She stood in front of him. He looked down further, as if to hide himself. She grabbed him by the muzzle and directed his attention to her eyes. Behind the amethyst purple lay a flame of anger. Nick usually joked about making her angry was the hardest thing to do, and the hardest thing to fix. He wasn't joking about that. And he wasn't joking now. He simply stared at the bunny. Tears rolled down his muzzle, hidden by the fur and rain water.

"Who are you to think that you can leave all day and not contact me once?" Judy demanded. She couldn't care about his feelings anymore. He didn't matter. This fox in HER apartment did.

"I swear, I toiled away at work today, and you didn't even have the subtly to call in sick?" Judy stammered, now shaking with anger and delirium, as it was quite late in the bleak night.

"And I had more news put on me. We have a small business to inspect tomorrow in Tundra Town, and thanks to you, we can't have any back-up. "Because radios look funny on some Tundra Town casuals." Nick, why are you not responding? NICK."

The fox simply lifted Judy up by her hand, causing her immense pain, as it was, ironically, her left hand. Yet unlike the Nick she knew, her wincing didn't bother him. He set her down next to him, and he then tramped down, leaving a trail of moisture, and by this time, there was no rainwater masking his emotions. He sulked down into the living room, threw his coat and took his pants off. Then he lay upon the couch with he paid for. In the apartment he paid for. In their apartment. He felt selfish. Why did he hurt her? She was in pain. You saw her face Nick, you saw it. Why didn't you put her down? What is wrong with you.

Judy stared in awe at this creature that had just shoved her aside and then laid to rest, slowly sobbing. Judy stood, rubbing up and down the arm that caused her pain. She felt every crevice, as she did in the station that day. Everyone asking. Reminding her of the pain. The pain. The burning. The bleeding. Her eyes wet with anger. Why did everyone need to remind her of her pain? It wasn't her fault. IT WASN'T. She went right up to Nick. That was the last straw.

"Nick. Get up." Judy commanded.

"No. Go away please. I'm so*

"Sorry what? Hmm? Sorry what?"

"I didn't mean to not call you, I ju*"

"What possible explanation could you have for not contacting me Nick? What, you were visiting your "dead mother?"

That did it. Nick's ears twitched. Judy didn't notice until too late, that was too far. She had done it again. 4 years later, she still hadn't learned.

"Nick...Nick I didn*"

"Didn't what huh? I tried to apologize to you. I attempted to tell you. And what do you do? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU DO?"

"Nick…"

"NO FUCK. YOU. How dare you say that too me. I never had the loving childhood you had. I never had a Dad. I NEVER HAD WHAT YOU COULD GIVE OUT IN SPADES. SO DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME, THAT I AM NOT WORTHY, THAT I DON'T DO MY FAIR SHARE. **Who paid for this place huh? Not you. Me. I was shot. I killed. I spilled fucking blood for you. So that's it."** And with that, Nick made for the door. He had enough. He needed to get out before he hurt her.

Judy was in shock. He mind was wiped. Her fox, her lover, was seemingly no longer. What replaced it was a fury that no mammal could contain. She followed him, crying uncontrollably. She didn't mean it. Her emotions got the better of her. She never meant it. Nick please. Judy grabbed Nick's arm. Nick snapped the arm, removing the bunny, throwing her to the ground, and with a loud BAM, she was stuck on the ground, heaving for air, crying, suffering. Nick turned and saw his work. His…. Oh god.

"Judy? Judy. Judy I'm here. Judy look at me please. Judy…." Nick said between sobs, as his throat was caught. He hugged her. He embraced a broken soul he failed to protect. He cried. Tears soaked the floor.

"I'm sorry. Please hear me. I'm sorry…...Please hear me Judy….."

Um yeah. I actually cried a little writing this. I'm not sorry for any feels trips, and it might still be confusing, but like I said, the answers will come, but they might be attached to questions. :D

THANK YOU FOR READING! Pleeeeeease leave a review. Have a good day/night.


	7. Chapter 6

"Fucking brilliant. Mark that as another weekend down." a voice with a slight rasp cheerfully answered. The muzzle of the dark grey wolf hound shifted across a darkly lit wooden room, smelling of brandy and oak. The old desk that before him was neater than need be, but it also seemed to be a theme in the room. The figure that stood before him illuminated parts of the room with a bright and sickly blue glow, the blue of a polluted sky.

"Right, and if you want me to just let time pass as always, why do we have deadlines?" joked a now smooth and eloquently placed voice. The wooden chair creaked under the leaning weight of the figure, before making small cracking sounds as the figure righted itself.

"But, I need to level with you, those biplanes are not going to work. And the cars are too small. We need something with more of a punch. What do you have?" the figure uttered, all the while rocking on the old and meek chair.

"I have German, British, and some Russians." the hound emitted, smiling slowly, as payroll was around the corner for the mutt.

"I'll take it all, and in both areas." the figure confirmed, all the while smirking more and more, as this was the beginning of a rearming of the old tarmac.

 **Chapter 6: Winter's Grip**

The morning was a sour one. Black clouds, whiskey in one hand, and a crying bunny clutching him on the other. And the sun had yet to show its supposed brilliance. Nick's eyes opened, crusted with a deep sadness. He let the bottle of relief go, as his head pounded itself in with a railroad spike. And poor Judy. He had done what he said he would never do. He can't live with this, and yet he would have to. He cried a little, from the migraine, from the bunny covered in scars on one side next to him, and the cool wooden floor beneath him. Well. To be honest, the scarring wasn't that bad.

He stood slowly, releasing the weights that bore his arms. Judy rolled over, not waking up. Pure silence held the apartment.

"I have to leave. It's Saturday, and I need to leave." Nick told himself, as if he couldn't convince himself enough. He snagged the same coat he did before, only this time, not in anger.

In grief.

His mother was worth it. He was worth it all. He had to stay together for her. After all, did she leave him ever? Did anyone ever walk away from him? The rain compounded on the heavy answer as he stepped out into the wet road. He pressed play on his headphones, and strolled slowly towards a small boba place he knew. There he could unwind. There he was seemingly free from his actions. His head's pounding begged to differ. His hind paws slapped at the wet ground, as it retaliated with small splashes of clear water. Nick's eyes trained up upon small shop with some modern lights showing through the crystal windows. It comforted him. He stepped in, and sat down in a seat near an outlet, plugged in his phone, and stared at the ceiling. What had he done wrong? Judy had scars all over. He saw what had happened. The pain, the pure pain. Why didn't that fucking medic use medicine/painkillers. Nick's mind clouded with curses for that mammal.

"I'll take an F4 with lychee jelly. Large please." Nick replied to a small siamese cat, as she thanked him for ordering and had him sign a receipt.

"So, how has business been Hanni?" Nick asked the cat, who smiled warmly in reply.

"Not bad. I've been trying to lose my small accent from living in since I was 4 in Tundra Town. Being from Tudi Gong didn't help that either. But, replying to your question, yes, business has been going well." Hanni replied.

The cat had a seemingly constant bubbly feeling around everyone. Always cheerful, and always happy to help others. Nick liked her for that. And her green tea creama. Those were always good. Nick smiled as he waited for his drink. This would be a way to unwind. To unwind the past. Nick's eyes watered a bit. Looking through his life like dragging hot nails through his skin. Unbearable. He got his drink, popped the straw through the clear plastic top, and slowly moseyed on back down to his apartment. He sipped the drink, getting the sweet green tea with mixes of cream. He chewed the jelly slowly to enjoy the taste as he opened his apartment door. He stopped.

"Ah nuts, I forgot to get Judy one." Nick bemused to himself. It wouldn't be the last time, or the first. Nick stepped into the elevator, and made a note to grab one for her tonight, after dinner. He opened the apartment door. Silence.

"Judy?" Nick called. Only the creaks of the wooden stairs accompanied him.

"Well. At least I can turn on the Behemoth." Nick said with a small smile. His PC was his little passion. He tinkered that thing for hours, and now it was perfect. The code was reworked. That took 6 days and a few ducks out of windows. He was happy with the machine. He pressed the power button and let his ears twitch at the sound of the fans all coming on in unison.

5 hours of blissful time wasting later, Nick stood once again to go pee. He stretched his tight muscles. The sacrifices of feeling good physically for gaming where usually outweighed by the dopamine of killing an enemy fighter. Nick smiled. He really had gotten good at playing games and working with tech. A small hobby maybe? Who knows. Who else cared? Nick washed his hands in silence and pondered these questions.

Where is Judy? 23:42 and still no sign of her. He stood by the door, staring intently at the knob.

"She's just out a little longer than usual. Not dead. No, she's stronger than that. She is the strongest person I know….So I still go through and hurt her…. Nick what is wrong with you?" the lonely fox said to himself in a mucky disgust, "I dunno, you love someone and you destroy your love of them, you abandon them, and you abuse them. Judy took most of the damned blast. Why did I feel as if I was the one tortured? She had her body cut like a piece of paper. She wears the badge of pain on her left side."

Nick sat for ten minutes. He could wait no longer. Time to check the precinct.

Judy's vision was blurred, as her bright red 1967 Mustang lay in the night. She was crying and drunk. How she had gotten into the car and driven into the Tundra Town snow fields was remarkable and stupid. She sobbed more and more into the driver's seat, as her movements became slower and slower.

*Thump *Thump *thump.

Judy's ears swerved towards the sound against her car, as she grabbed the Sig Sauer

P226 from the glove compartment and her badge quickly. Surprisingly tequila didn't have much of an affect on her reflexes. She positioned herself next to the window, and opened it slowly, allowing the searing cold air to sputter in.

"Madam could I see your li*" the large shape of an officer was interrupted as Judy quickly flicked her badge.

"Ah, sorry Lieutenant, I'll leave you be… although it is rather cool here, I recommend you move the car."

The large figure left Judy's untrained eyes, as they closed slowly. Finally some peace and quiet to cry. She had been the reason of Nick's rage. And she needed to think about herself. Why did she do that? WHY? What was the purpose of getting angry at Nick?

"You...you saw him at the door *hic*, and you thought "Oh, wow he looks sad! Lets yell his ass off!" Dumb, dumb, dumb bunny….*sniff." Judy slurred out as she shoved her materials back into the glove compartment. Everything seemed so slow. And slower. The dark covering of sleep caved in over Judy's soul. Booze, dread, and pain. Massive pain. Each marking had to cover the deep grooves of damage. She saw and heard her phone buzz to life once more. 23 missed calls. All from Nick. She shoved herself deeper into the seat, and finally grabbed the phone, and began to drunkenly text her location.

"There sent. Now, lemme….lemme sleep." the weak bunny whined to no one in particular. The snow and sleet outside made the overall temperature 12 degrees Celsius.

Nick jogged into the brightly lit police station, worried beyond anything else. He slipped by a sleeping cheetah, and made his way into Judy's office. He stared at all the paperwork. He noticed something on one of them. The folder was open, and an evidence photo was shown. The blue light. Nick read deeper. A silly looking case with a hidden airfield?

Nick snagged the file for later, tucking it into his small backpack he had snagged along with his black coat. He went towards the back lot, to check if Judy's car was still there. The red vehicle, while it might have been a bit hard to see with the rain, was not to be seen.

Nick pulled out his cellphone once more and called Judy. Once again, no answer. The discouraged vulpine sighed heavily, then heard his phone buzz in his hand. He stared at the message.

"In the Tundra Snow fields. Lemme sleep. ZZZ"

Nick stared in awe. It would be near freezing by midnight there. Nick's heart raced as he ran to the car the awaited his arrival. He turned on the Heat and sped off to complete the hour long drive towards Tundra Town.

Judy floated in the abyss. It felt warm. Comforting. She smiled as she was wrapped in warmth. The warm orange and blacks flowed by. She felt free. She felt her arm. Not a scratch. Not a wou*

A searing pain flooded through her arm. It dug where her finger ran. She looked over to see sharp icicles piercing her skin, drawing blood. Each one that went by took something with her. Each one dug into her fur, her skin, and ripped open a hole. An unfixable hole. More and more. So many more. There was no longer and orange. Only black. Only the icy black hand of death remained. It tore at Judy. Judy couldn't move, couldn't scream. Only feel the creeping chill and immense pain subside slowly, replaced by a dull numbness as she slipped further and further into the void. Her eyes finally were allowed to shut, sparing her the pain, the immense heat, and soon chill, as she slowly died. The sweet release of death. May it be praised.

Judy's eyes fluttered open. She stared at each window. Covered in snow. The doors were frozen shut. The car battery had died. The heater was un-operable. The bunny's vibrating hand tugged and pushed at all doors. Frozen solid, as she had observed. Judy began to panic, as she hyperventilated in this icy coffin, she checked her phone. 2 bars. It's enough.

"Nick, please, hurry, I'm trapped. I don't have my exacts. Please. It's getting harder to move"

Nick checked as he sped faster. 5 minutes and he would be there. He had to tell her he loved her. He had to make sure she was ok after everything that had happened. He never really did that. He never really did anything.

"Don't talk out of you ass Nick. You've done wonderful things. Like now, you're going to save your love…." Nick said aloud as he attempted to break the sound barrier. He screeched to a halt 2 minutes later near a long and wide patch of clean and clear snow, all the way to a lake front, which rested at the bottom of a hill, which behind lay the great ocean, all shrouded by a thick layer of sleet. Nick looked around frantically. Then he saw it. Through the sleet and snow, he saw a mound. He trudged over, and wiped away the snow. License plate. *brush *brush. A door handle. Frozen in place. And entrenched by a pile of snow. Nick tried with his might to open it, to get the damned door open. To save her. To save them.

Nick ran back to his car and opened the trunk. For anything, a pipe, a crowbar, a… the G36C. Nick stared at the rifle. Still sitting there. Still loaded. Nick pondered no longer. He grabbed the rifle and quickly unloaded and cleared it.

Judy stared into the white. It was getting harder to stay awake. She was suffocating. Her vision blurred. Her movements were shot. She stared hopelessly at the door. Then it came. A wondrous banging on her door.

"Nick? Nick? Slick Nick? Is that you?" Judy croaked. Her mind fogged. She was dying.

"Judy, hold on, please hold on….Cmon. CMON!" Nick shouted as he gave a final slam unto the frozen window with his rifle buttstock. If finally cracked. *BANG..Kish. The window finally open. Nick saw her. Staring into nothing. Unmoving. Like a dead man. He slowly lifted her out of the failed jail of ice and carried her. She croaked slowly.

"Nick...Nick….thank you." Came from the bunny, slowly freezing in his arms. Nick held her closer as they entered the very warm Jaguar. Nick set her on his lap, where she instantly went out. Nick cried slowly. What had been happening. Why had this been going on? Nick stared at the bunny that lay on his lap. Lifeless. Out cold. Literally. Nick looked out among the storm. His life was going nuts. And he seemingly couldn't control it. Nick began the drive to the hospital.

"Mr. Wilde. You may see her now. I caution you, she is not well." said a bright white albino tiger in a lab coat. Nick stood slowly, and trudged past him, down the white halls of the hospice. He entered a small room, which held only one mammal. Judy lay, oxygen mask caging her face. The frostbite treatment had been a success, but the suffocation was a different matter. Nick stood by her. So still. This wasn't who he had fallen in love with. This wasn't Judy. That damned blast. Why didn't the pressure from it kill them both? Why did it go off in the first place? What the hell is going on. Nick sat down on a chair near the door to the small room. Time sped up. Doctors and nurses came in and out. No one noticed an orange fox in the corner. No one cared. Should Nick care? If he affects no one else, then why was he here? Finally time stood once again, alone.

Vivian picked up a ringing phone. Nicholas.

"Nicky, how are ya? How is that bunny of yours? You need to bring her over sometime, By the way." Vivian said, immediately jumping in. Nick's end stood silent. This was not Nick calling to chat.

"The bunny is in the hospital," Nick said. Once again, he seemed dead. No emotion.

"Mom. I don't know what to do. Judy's unconscious on a metal tray, while we have scars from shrapnel from a bomb that went off when we were in our vacation destination. She's destroyed, and I'm freaking out. And it feels like I can't do anything. At all,"

"Nick. All you can do is survive. All any of us can do is live. Your life has not been as blessed as hers from what you told me about her. I never tried to make life hard for you, and yet it found a way to be. And now. It seems like hell has come down upon you,"

"Mom, you aren't religious," Nick replied, slowly building humor into his speech again.

"You know nothing, oh young one. I'll see you later." Vivian concluded hanging up, smiling, liked she had hoped she would for so long. The rain came down harder.

Nick smiled at his phone. Crying. Tears of understanding and conclusion. This would all end. Eventually everything would be ok again.

"Nick?" Judy groaned slowly. Her eyes opened slowly, observing the bright lights around her. "Nick, come here, please."

"Judy? CARROTS! Oh my god, carrots. Are you ok? I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Judy." Nick weeped tears of joy. He hugged the bunny who had given him so much.

"Nick. I'm sorry. I got upset, I drank too much. I let my emotions and fear overpower me again. It all hurts Nick. Nick, I hurt you. I hurt you. I didn't mean it. I didn't ever mean to." Judy pleaded quietly.

Nick stared into those amethyst eyes. Soul piercing eyes.

"Fluff. We're even. Deal?" Nick replied

Judy hugged tighter to her fox. Crying into his chest. Nick stayed there for hours. And the rain came down harder and harder. Things were getting better. At least. For now.

 **HO-LY SHIT. I gotta write faster I guess. Ah well fuggit. THAAAAANK YOU FOR REEEADING. Please review. It helps me write better and allows me to fake length and competent writing on my school papers.**


	8. Chapter 7: Kiting : Part 1

The large hangar doors opened for the first time in what had been a year. The figure smiled slowly as it saw its orders from the spaniel come into play. FW-190 after Su-2 after Seafire. The hangar was stocked with covered aircraft. The figure smiled slowly, allowing white teeth in perfect rows to shine. This was the rebuilding. This was what it had been trying to do for ages.

"Kennedy, get the crew on this, stat." the figure said quickly and directly towards a tall snow leopard.

"Sure thing! Alright guys, you heard the man, move it." Replied the cat, with a slighty southern accent to boot.

 _ **Blood restored. O- is full.**_

The figure looked down upon the left hand which was no longer a flesh feeling one. It glowed a sickly blue. The figure stared long and hard into the light of it.

"Thanks, cancel blood production, revert to emergency and repair." the figure ordered.

 **Chapter 7: Kiting : Part 1**

Judy stared at the file upon her desk. 13 drug dealers rounded up and jailed within a week after she had left the hospital. The bunny rabbit sighed as she shoved away the large file, wishing for another break. After 4 years of honest work and the last few weeks that Judy had been having, she did not want to exist near the precinct. But, that fire driving spirit would return eventually. Well. That's what she told herself. Judy sipped the cold coffee that sat on her desk.

"Honest work. Jeez, how many people can say that truthfully," said Judy

Nick stared blankly, phasing in and out of consciousness. The day had been a dull and hazy day. The rain had given up, leaving a wet warmth able to make anyone want to get out of the heat. Even a camel.

"Well, maybe not that far… Juuuuuudy." Nick groaned

"What fox? Itchy back again?" Judy replied, with similar enthusiasm.

"I'm booooooooored," Nick groaned once again, putting emphasis on the vowel.

Judy stood up to place her files in a cabinet near the two of them. The day seemed to get slower and slower. Suddenly, Nick's radio crackled to life.

"Wilde, get you and that bunny up here stat." said a darker voice. The chief.

"Well, that should let us break up the monotony of today," Nick replied tenuously. The fox stood quickly out of the chair, straightened his tie, and went for the door, followed by a bunny in blues.

The pair arrived again to a large door marked CHIEF. Judy pushed the large door open slowly, allowing Nick to head in ahead. The large water buffalo sat, staring the pair with deadlock eyes. Nick turned away quickly, as not to incite anger, and sat down quickly. Judy joined right before.

"Ok you two. We have a suspected meth lab in the Jungle district. I need you both down there as soon as possible. We have 2 other cars on the watch. Stay low," finished the large horned mammal, as the pair, quickly evacuated the room. As Nick followed Judy, Bogo piped up.

"Nick, sorry about your car by the way, I didn't know that "outing" would do that…" Bogo said, losing all the strength he held in his voice.

"Don't bring that up...ever. Thank you… and stay the hell away from my stuff," Nick replied cooly.

Jungle district said a sign painted in dew and graffiti. Judy stared into the endless green, blank of mind. A meth lab, with shipments still attached, and none of the ZPDATF (Zootopian Police Department's Tactical Force) had seen any other mammals other than the one that had given them the tip. Finally the large rover pulled to a stop, breaking Judy's trance momentarily, allowing Nick to get him and her out of the SUV. The pair marched over to the large armored trucks with the task force's logo in yellow on the side. Out the back came a large bear with tactical gear up to his neck. Only his feet were showing under it all.

"You two the analysis crew? We just need to know some stuff about the lab. It's still intact if you want to check it out." Said the towering mammal. Although, it was hard to hear him through the gas mask.

"Yeah, we thought we were going to be part of the team going in and clearing it out." Nick replied lightly.

"Bogo notified us about 24 minutes ago, so we got in there and did what we needed to do. Saves you guys the fear of a gun fight." the bear said gruffly before walking away to a few other members of his squadron.

"Wait, so does he think we aren't good enough for that work?" Nick retorted alongside Judy.

"I wouldn't say that Nick, he just has seen things we haven't. Now, let's stop bickering and go in."

The fox sauntered up to an old door way, with the door to the side, hinges ripped clean off. Immediately a nasty thick smell of chemicals hit the pair. Attempting to shake it off, the pair continued into the poisonous atmosphere. Judy stared at each room they passed as the pair walked quickly down a long corridor that held peeling paint and rotting walls. Chemical bay, Ice room, Medical ward, a cafeteria? How much money went into this place? Judy then saw it, Shipping bay.

"Hey Nick, check it. Shipping bay. Probably can track the owner of these boxes here." Judy called out.

Nick turned swiftly and entered the room after the bunny. In it lay many large boxes, all wooden and brown. Nick grabbed the corner of one and tried opening it. *SNAP. Nick landed on the ground with a piece of broken wood, along with a few packets of cleanly cut cocain.

"Judy, I don't think this was only a meth lab." Nick said cautiously, picking up one of the packets, "To pay for the rearmament of the airfield. Love, Porter….who the hell is Porter?"

"Wait, airfield?" Judy said in surprise. The two stared at the product's packaging. Then at the large room, filled with boxes.

 **3 hours and a few crowbars later.**

"Well Judy, we have about 4 boxes for Mr. Big, 12 boxes for Borgen, and 54 boxes for Porter….or airfield." Nick said, complacent after opening boxes which contained product which in total was worth billions. " After all, we have so much money would could have a standard military again… wait, 54 boxes to an airfield. Is this place shipping product to say… F.O.U.S?"

"Nick, I have no idea. Let's just re update Bogo on this." Judy replied.

"I got it," Nick yelled as he jogged out of the room to grab a better radio from the rover.

As he turned the corner, he slammed into a massive wall. Hitting the ground, he stared up after quickly standing up and brushing himself off.

"When did you get here Bogo?" Nick said to the large mammal he had just bear hugged with his face.

"As soon as the ZPDATF told me you arrived. Now move aside, I need to see this." Bogo instructed with haste. Nick followed closely, unsure about the Chief's brash actions. He followed him into the room as the chief beelined right for the boxes marked Borgen.

"Sir, I would like to think that this airfield is our highest priority." Judy said in response to his actions.

"Bunny and Fox, you two don't know what Borgen is do you? Probably should stay that way. What do the airfield ones say," Bogo quickly snatched one out of Nick's hand. "Porter…..motherfucker."

Bogo quickly stormed out of the room, unusually brisk, and nervous. Nick stared at the mammal. What was so wrong with Porter that it made the head of police rush out of a room. And why was he out of office in the first place?

"Judy… what the hell just happened?"

"I think the chief just had an aneurysm." Judy replied, just as awestruck as Nick was.

And I thought he only had those guys to remove of a few years back….Nick didn't need to think about that either.

* * *

"Porter, the Beast is up. The guys and I are heading to the bar downtown." said a tall snow leopard.

"Very well Halley. I'll talk to you later." the figure responded.

Porter now stared at a dimly lit room. A powerful computer in one end, a small kitchen in

an off room. And a constant hum from the A/C. Porter leaned in his black chair, hearing the poor thing creak under his weight. The rest of the room went dead quiet. Porter flicked his right wrist, and stared at the dull glow of his watch. 23:34. The steak should be done soon.

"I'm surprised that this place doesn't have real meat. It's like their all vegans or something for no reason."

Porter chuckled at his offhand comment and stood to walk into the kitchen. Then the officer door opened.

"Porter."

"Chief...how is the opponent elimination plan going? You sick bastard."

* * *

"Listen Nick. I'm not so sure of what's going on anymore. But the fact that we got unloaded onto the Borgen dealer is silly. I feel like Bogo is hiding something." Judy mumbled to the fox that stared into the roof of their bed.

"Fluff, I don't know anymore. We got through today. But now I'm worried what he meant by "lethal options only". It's like he has a grudge or something even after…." Nick breathed in heavily. "Even after he had me remove two people under him that would have replaced him."

"Nick? What are you talking about?" Judy asked nervously, turning to see the fox on his side of the bed.

"I was the guy who Bogo relied on to remove people from his sight. I caused the death of the pair of badgers who were doing well under him. Well, too well. They both loved the job, as much as you do now. And Bogo couldn't have that, so he told me to shove them both out of view. So, when I got behind them waiting for an oncoming train to pass, I just gave their car a bump. And woosh. They were gone like dust in a hurricane. And that's why you got the rank of Sergeant Carrots." Nick managed to finish without crying

"Nick….wait. I'm sorry this is a lot to take in. But are you telling me this because...because he might ask you to take me out?" Judy asked

"Yes, and I can't let that happen to you." Nick replied glumly, sitting up in his bed.

"Well I wouldn't let you," said Judy, smiling a little. " I would be the last person to allow you to do that."

"Are you saying I can't end you right here right now?"

"Yes, you weakling." Judy said, with a giggling smile following.

"Fluff, don't test me." Nick said back, smiling as well

The couple finally retired in their king size bed, cuddling closely. If only the two of them could stay that close at all times…

END PART 1


	9. Chapter 7: Kiting : Part 2

"Halley, we have a situation. I need a body removal option," Porter mumbled into a small radio he had.

"Well… Can I finish my beer?" a soft voice said in response through the speaker.

"Ya know what… Don't worry about it. I have a better idea of what to do with this scum fuck." Porter said back.

"Wait, who is this you need rem*"

Porter shut off the radio transmitter. He grabbed the large and dead mammal that lay on his floor. He shook his head as he brushed some blood off of his cheek with a metallic hand, that shown a sickly blue. The large mammal was dragged out onto the tarmac from the front of the offices that sat at the end of the tarmac.

"What now "Chief"? What do you want me to do with this bear?"

"Burn the corpse. That should settle our little deal." said a large water buffalo, as the large mammal stepped into a large red truck, and drove off the property quickly. Porter stared while clenching his unmatched fists.

"Bogo, one day you will get what's coming to you, and on that day I hope I'm there to see it." Porter said under his breath. The 6 foot tall mammal stared into the night sky.

"... what I would do to go back to the U.S. of A. This place makes me sick…. Heh, we can all dream, after all I am just a lone human. Here in this desolate fucking hell."

 **Chapter 7: Kiting: Part 2**

Judy awoke to the 05:00 alarm. Her head turned slowly. It was still pitch black outside, as the winters in this part of Zootopia were more akin to Tundra Town's nights. Just long enough to be inconvenient. She clicked the small button on her phone to shut it off, and hopped out of bed quickly. As she went through her morning routine, she pressed a button, as every weekday at 05:24.

"WAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUP" Screamed an intercomm into the sleepy fox still in their bed. Nick shot up, as he always did, scanning for threats. He then glanced quickly at the speaker, scowled, batted it away, and begrudgingly got out of bed. The dark smell of French Roast filled the flat, as Judy dried her ears after a short and cold shower. Never warm. Warmth dulls the senses. Nick slowly dragged himself into the shower after Judy, and immediately switched the water temp to a nice and warm 101 degrees Fahrenheit. F?

"Judy? Why is this not in Celsius?" Nick called out down the hall as Judy poured herself a black cup of god's nectar.

"Because Celsius is for commies." Judy snapped back. Yes, she was learning more and more from that fox. Nick smiled at the response. He had taught her well.

* * *

11:32

* * *

Judy strolled into her small office. Nick was out talking to an assisting officer on the Borgen dealer case. The bunny sighed as she messaged her ears into her face while slumping into the large leather chair. Judy stared blankly forward. What was it with Bogo. Why did Nick do those things to those so close to Bogo's position? What was he paranoid of? Judy's mind swayed through the details.

"Judy? We have an old apartment building to weed through. Apparently there is some sort of drug related disturbance there. I'll bore you with the minute details later. Let's move." Nick recited as he gestured towards the hallway outside their office. Judy sighed and hopped up to follow him.

The old apartment building looked as if it was made of paper. There were reports of a thick yellow smoke arising from this area at 05:00 everyday, and ending at 06:00. The rickety building that held the poor excuse for a building up was nominal at best. And it didn't help that is smelt like a dead dog. Thing probably saw a dead dog by the looks of it.

The duo stalked the long musky corridor. Each room they passed emitted a more wretched and chemical smell. Finally the hall ended in a sharp turn into an artificially enlarged room, as multiple apartment walls were broken down to hold a long and still working by the smell of it, meth lab.

Judy passed Nick his gas mask, which covered each mammals face with an eerie and doomsday look. Think nuclear accident in a random slavic country. Nick breathed in short but sustained breaths as he began to take photos on his phone. Judy followed suite, heading the opposite direction of Nick down the long chain of stations. Multiple labs tied into one curved super lab, probably made millions in just an hour.

Nick stalked into the third broken down apartment. There seemed to be no end to this chain. He stared through the yellowish haze, curious as to its origin. Meth doesn't usually create that. What else could be in here? The fox then spotted it. A small door titled "Emergency".

"Carrots we have something here, can you come to me?" Nick said into his ear piece.

"Right away."

Nick spotted Judy through the smoke and tenuously opened the door. Inside he stared in shock and horror. A ticking bomb.

"Love Bogo", read the note. 23 seconds.

"JUDY, GO. GET OUT NOW." Nick yelled as he bolted for the exit. Not this shit all over again. There was not enough time. The windows. They were only a story up.

"Nick! Where are you…." Judy stopped as the fox dove out of the opened window. She followed suit, and landed hard on the concrete 12 feet below.

"Judy, get to the ca*" Nick was cut off by a large plume of fire and smoke, shooting out of the building, followed by a massive shockwave, knocking Nick into the car, and Judy over the hood. Judy stood quickly and dusted off her uniform, then went over to Nick, who had the wind knocked out of him. The once fragile building was almost deleted from existence. Nick stared at the flaming wreckage. Then he heard it. Sirens. Fire department? This quickly?

"Judy, let's get the hell out of here. I don't think we should be here anymore."

* * *

"You sent them to the lab? WHY DID YOU FUCK UP SIMPLE ORDERS? You are lucky they survived with minimal injuries." Bogo yelled at a meager moose. The sorry looking buffoon was responsible for the cock up in the building check. It was meant to be swept by Falter and Garbov. Both ZPDATF members.

"Those two are supposed to be ranking up soon, and I quite like them. I mean, I don't need the two who were supposed to be removed in that apartment looking for their leader after they find he hasn't returned from his little "operation"." Bogo stammered furiously. He had enough crud today. First finishing things with the tarmac, and now loose ends had been added? He needed to rebuild the trust in the fox and bunny. Poor sods.

"Bring them in, you imbecile."

The meager looking mammal ran out, and later was replaced by a slightly not at all angry couple.

"Yeah...Love Bogo. What the hell does that mean chief?" Nick said quickly, holding Judy close. She pushed away.

"Bogo, I've been with you for 3 years at least now. Can you please explain what is going on?" Judy asked.

"Judy get out, Nick, I'll explain as much as possible."

Judy sauntered slowly out of the large office. She already knew why she didn't need to hear. She would hear it tonight anyway.

"And thus, the leader of the ZPDATF, and two of the sergeants are being removed. Forcefully. The leader, that bear? Gone. Those two are going to be dead by morning. Judy. This is not right. This just. Isn't correct."

"Never is Nick. Never is." Judy replied slowly.

* * *

The buffalo stared at the two files on his desk. They deserved this rank up. They needed it. But at what cost…...This was the only way he would pay off his end of the deal to that blue handed freak. The only way.

"Sir, um, it's about 6 in the morning. You need to head home and go to bed." said a large

cheetah, who stalked into the occupied office.

"Huh? Oh yes..um. Thanks Ben. I'll see you tomorrow" Bogo replied quietly as he grabbed his things and walked out.

* * *

Judy stared at her paper. Promoted to ZPDATF. Active in 3 months. Training starts in 5 months.

"Nick. What do we do?" Judy said, wide eyed.

"Pray."

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING!

I have had a lot of stuff going on in my life currently, so I have not been able to write as much. ( Or as well ) as I would like to. BUT. I will start trying to get these out more and more as the Summer months come.


	10. Chapter 8: TheRoadForwardIsARockyOne

Training begins at 5. Training begins at 5. At. 5. Porter stood slowly. He didn't need to do this. He could just walk away. But he had to find a way to protect those going into that damned program.

"If only this world had some sort of Polish GROM or SAS. Man. ZPDATF. What a joke of a prison sentence." Porter said quietly into the roof above his bed. He threw the covers off of himself and pulled himself toward a table, covered in military gear. On went the gas mask, night vision, combat boots, gloves. He left his metallic hand untouched. He wish he never had the damned thing. Porter stood up, covered. Looking like a bomb to end all bombs went off.

He grabbed a long case and a Five Seven pistol. Porter looked back. This was it. The airfield will as of now become a target. Porter couldn't be more nervous. He tightened the suppressor on his pistol, racked it, and walked off, towards a horrid area of Zootopia.

 **Chapter 8 : The Road Forward is a Rocky One**

Judy looked down at the large metal box. This was what was taking them to training. After getting the recommendation, they were going off. All they needed were their blues. And that was it. She didn't like this. At all. Nick was down there talking to them, wondering why they had to go at such a notice. It was a Sunday afternoon. Judy looked away. She would not be able to contact her parents. She would only be able to see Nick at certain times. What the hell kind of training was this? They never even got their signatures. At this point it seemed like they already had them.

"Hey! What ARE Y*" *fump*

Judy looked outside. She saw Nick being dragged into the back of the truck, and two other mammals in military gear entered the apartment building. Judy started to panic. 2 hostile mammals now coming for her. With darts or live ammo. She had to run. Judy grabbed hold of the fire escape outside on the awning, and became to climb. Suddenly, she felt immense pain in her left arm. A horse dart. Judy's mind slowed. She began to fall. Halfway up, she fell into the arms of a moose. A dinky moose.

"Ssssssh. It will all be over soon my sweet." said the skinny mammal. Judy was then thrown carelessly into the back of the truck.

"One day, that fox will be gone. All of those who oppose me will be gone. And I will own that little rabbit. She will be my love. My pet." the scrawny mammal said to himself as he shut the metal door. It said "Slaughter House" on the back.

Nick awoke to a bad bump in the road. He looked around. A bunch of passed out mammals. Most predators. A few prey. Nick felt his arm. The dart they got him with was still there. He pulled it out quickly. Then he remembered.

"Judy?" Nick said out into the darkness, highlighted by the slits, allowing air and light into the container. No response. Still, Nick could smell her. He knew they got to her, somehow. The fox stared out of the slits. He looked around. He noticed the tall arches whizzing by. It was the Trans-Continent bridge. Where the hell are they going? Why off Zootopian grounds?

Nick began trying to get out. He grabbed at the edges of the moving truck. It. It wasn't locked. Nick looked to make sure it would open fully. He grabbed the edges and moved the metal blockade up. Instantly as he opened it, a small otter flew out, tumbling away, nearly being hit by the black car driving behind them. Nick stared at the horror that had just occurred. He had killed someone, and didn't even try. Nick looked into the car. Tinted windows. Shit.

Judy looked around. She felt a massive amount of noise and wind, but her eyes were blinded by the blur and sound of light. She then managed to single out a red blob. Nick. Nick.

"Hell...meh… nihhh." Judy weezed. Those drugs were nothing if a effective. Judy tried to move. She couldn't feel her limbs. She stared as she was half covered by a large mammal. Nick couldn't see her. She tried to move. She felt the dart in her arm. The world began to spin. Again. And around and around. Nick. Please

"Donnn. Donn lev meee…." Judy tried to call out one last time. Then she felt a jolt. A rattling. Then her freedom shut. She was doomed. And no one knew.

Nick looked through animals in the back of the dark. Where was Judy? Where was she? BAM.

The black car had rammed the back of the truck. Nick snapped back. And he saw a blue metallic hand. Beckoning. The same damned hand. At the hotel. Nick forgot all sense. He had to escape. He had to get out. To survive. He jumped. The fox landed with a thud on the hood of the car. The blue hand beckoned further. Nick followed, as he swung himself into the passenger's seat. Then he snapped out of his trance. He looked around himself. He was safe. He was saved.

The masked figure kept driving forth. It knew that the shooting would occur soon. It had to act.

"Hey, you." the unknown creature emitted.

Nick turned, and his face twisted into a look of shock and horror.

"Wipe that look off your face, take this. The mammals up there are going to start shooting and shut that door anytime soon. I want you in the sunroof, shoot*" the figure was interrupted as three bullets whizzed by. The gas masked mammal threw Nick a pistol. It was unusually long. A suppressor?

"HEY! Get in there and do some damage. We don't have time. Anyone you know in that truck is in immediate danger."

Nick fumbled about as he got up into the opened sunroof. He heard scraps, like pebbles to a metal sheet, as he popped his head out. He took two shots at the tiger on the left. He crumpled, and fell limp in the window of the truck, dropping his smg. Nick then looked for a way to open the door. Then he spotted him. The moose. He began to fire wildly at him, missing each shot. Then the moose took his own. But not at Nick. At the tires of the car.

BAM

BAM

Two tires out. The black car swerved, and slammed into the concrete pylons, near the end of the Trans-Continental Bridge. Nick was thrown hard into the car, slamming into the dash. He was out. Cold.

Porter stared at the barricade that had just made contact with their car. He managed to save one spry fox. There were more. But he got one. Porter glanced over at the fox.

"Head trauma, would you like to treat and awaken?" said a voice. It came from the blue hand.

" *Sigh* ….yes." Porter confirmed. A low blue light wafted over the vulpine, causing him to slowly wake up.

Porter stared at him dead on. The vulpine awoke startled, then in fear, as a thing in a gas mask with a blue metallic hand was in a car. With him

"Right, I will be going now, thanks." Nick said quickly as he tried the door.

"Uh huh. And anyone on that truck that you knew will also be leaving you. For good." Porter said back

Nick froze. Judy. He had left her. He had left Judy to an unknown fate. And he didn't even care when he did. What was going on? Nick stared at the monster in the front seat.

"Fine. But first, please take off that mask. I don't like it when people hide in plain sight. Name's Nick if you didn't know by the way." Nick said, mentally stabbing his own throat for giving his real name and not one like… Frank.

"Yeah, I know. Names Porter. We've met before." Porter said, finally pulling his mask off. Nick stared in awe. This thing wasn't even a mammal. Only a little fur on his head. What the hell was he?

"What? Oh right, you're new. I'm a human. We are not from around this planet. We have hair on our heads, pits, crotch, and face. Wait….chest too. Damn it I have gone through this little speech 34 times now, and still have not got it down." Porter said

"Look. Porty, this ain't the time for this. We, as in you with the guns and master plan, and me with the need to save someone. We need to get into that base. ASAP." Nick said.

"I don't have a plan one, and two, put these on, grab a gun and a few magazines of your choice. Then follow me." Porter said as he handed Nick a similar gas mask, some vest, and gloves. Nick stared. Porter had already put his mask back on and stepped out of the car. It was destroyed. The blue handed man began to assemble his case. A large 40. Calibre sniper. Click went the final piece, the bolt locking the first round in the chamber. Thus he began his march towards the location of the camp. Nick followed closely.

Judy awoke to a large buzzer in her ears. She started up instantly. She stared at the horrid scene. A bunch of animals, stuck in cages. This was the training?

"WELCOME," boomed a large megaphone,"My name, is Mr. Borgen. And I would like to personally invite you, to your new training. Mental. Training."

 ** _Wow. The next chap will come out soon. Maybe even tomorrow soon. ;D_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading._**

 ** _As always please leave a comment on what your thoughts were._**

 ** _\- Hells_**


	11. Chapter 9: The Canteen

Judy looked hopelessly into the other cages. This wasn't a training. This was a prison. Who took them here? Who ran this place? She began to recoil at the amount of unknown factors there were. Then she began to notice something. The deathly white floor was sloped. Just enough to move water. But there were no shower nozzles. And a large drain was in the center. What liquids could possibly...blood. The bunny's nose began to twitch. This was the end. This is it. Dead in a warehouse. A warehouse with. Glass? Had to be bulletproof glass for each wall.

*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH*

A loud buzzer went off, and the gate doors swung open on the trapped mammals cages. Then 12 large mammals with guns, followed by a small moose, came into the large room.

"Welcome my pets. This is your selection. You live if you survive this endeavor. You die if you are not the last two left. Any questions?" the small mammal said. His crooked mouth curled into a sick grin.

"Ah. Laverrine. How nice to have you here. I hope you survive. I would love to have you here for a good long time." the mammal said, staring Hopps in the eyes. Judy's mind raced. What was she going to do? This sick fuck was going to kill nearly all of them? Then a certain wolf spoke up.

"Hey man, I don't know what the fuck you are going on about, but I have to be at an airfield fixing planes in about 54 minutes, so cut the sh* BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM"

The mammal fell on the grate, choking on his own blood. His eyes darted, looking for someone. Anyone. They landed on a snow leopard. Who was staring at him. The feline's eyes watered. The two knew each other it seemed. Judy looked away.

"NO NO. ALL OF YOU LOOK! This is what happens to those who go out of line."

The last gurgle from the dying wolf was emitted. With that, a hook came from a small box in the roof. It went into his throat, and dragged him up. To hang dry.

"Welcome to the Canteen my lovelies. Don't get too attached. You won't survive that way."

 **Chapter 9:** **:THE** **CA** **NTEEN**

Nick followed Porter closely. The target area was not far from them now. They had been walking for about 2 hours. The temperature also dropped. From about 20 degrees Celsius to 12. Porter's breath was clouding, as was Nicks.

"Stop here. Take a right." Porter said quickly. He checked his gps. They were there. They just had to find the place to set up cams. For evidence.

"Nick, I need your eyesight. Can you try to spot a large complex down in a sudden valley past the "forest" on the road. Nick looked at Porter. Why the emphasis on forest. Oh well. Might as well go ahead with it. Nick began to scan the area heavily. Then he noticed something.

"Wait, don't tell me that red light means that there is a massive complex with*" Nick was cut off as Porter turned and sprinted forward and disappeared. With all the gear. Jeez, so much for togetherness and friendship. Nick went after him. And nearly killed himself falling 14 meters down. As he was collecting himself and attempting to stop the ringing in his ears, Porter began setting up cams all over the large glass complex. One in the entrance, one near the back. Everywhere. 4 hours later, the one way glass complex was wired up.

"Nick, since you are so good with your eyes, you get the sniper rifle. It has infra red, and you have access to the cameras on this laptop here." Porter said as he placed a tank of a pc next to the fox.

"Can I ask you something. When you said you have no plan. You were lying right? I mean look at this. I've been standing here for the past 4 hours catching my breath while you have a bead on every animal in the complex." Nick said.

"Huh. That's funny you noticed that and I didn't," Porter said. The laptop flickered on. Nick wished he hadn't looked.

"What? Cat got your…. Oh my god." Porter too, recoiled at the sight. 3 dead/dying bodies hanging by their necks, bleeding down to the no longer white floor. One was still trying to unhook itself, clawing at the bloodied metal. The audio didn't add any reassurance.

"Pete...not like this." Porter mumbled.

Nick pretended not to hear. Then he heard the crying. 6 other mammals, placed in restraints, under the bleeding. Judy was coated in blood. She was staring at the floor, trying to avoid the gorey shower that they were forced under. Nick felt like he had hit the floor in the fall again.

"Shut it. I can't see anymore" Nick pleaded.

"*guh*...No. We have to know what's going on. We need to see. Wait here…..Ok. Nick look at me." Porter pointed at his dark brown and one illuminated blue eyes. Nick stared in wonder at him. Who has that kind of body. Is this what humans are like? Bionic?

"I will be by the entrance day in, day out. I have been here once. I didn't save a single mammal. That's why I brought you along. I will take the pistol, you take the sniper, and keep an eye on the cams and the scope. I will keep in constant contact. Notice how I made this all on the fly. Anyways. You see any opening, I will get in and fuck shit up. Got it?" Porter said, hastily.

"Yeah...yeah." Nick's mind was wiped. He had to save Judy. Why did she have to go through all of this? Why her every time. Why didn't he save her? Why didn't he look more? Nick stared into the cams once more. He heard it all. He wanted to rip his ears out. But that was not the worst of it. Never is.

* * *

Judy's fur was matted. They got what sleep they could. They had killed 4 of the mammals by now. Yesterday the tiger got too close to the glass. A reminder that freedom is out there, but it is a false hope. Judy stared at her hands. They were red with blood. Not hers. She would never kill another mammal. But they would, and made sure that the others felt what blood feels like.

"WAKE UP MY LITTLE ONES. TODAY IS THE DAY OF EXCITEMENT. Today, I get to tell you what to do, and if you follow, you live! Ok? OK! UP!" the little moose yelled. He gave a small rant. A poem per say.

"Up up,

Blood is here

Up up,

Drink it my dear

Up up,

You, grab this gun

Up up,

Time to have fun"

The moose sang and sang. Then he froze. He looked to see that Judy had pointed the gun at his head.

"Ah ah ah aaaaah. That is not allowed in this place. Ramber? Give her a lesson."

Judy suddenly was on the floor. Electricity ran up and down her spine. The pain. The fucking pain. The release. The poor looking rabbit's face his the blood soaked floor with a splat.

"Fool." the moose turned to the snow leopard, who was in extreme distress. 2 friends dead. And now this poor rabbit was going to be killed in front of her.

"You, move over there, you get to watch like the other two fiends. Ramber grab the gun, put that racoon into a restraining chair, and give me some plyers."

"NO...NO PLEASE. I BEG OF YOU. I HAVE A SICK BROTHE*" the raccoon was shushed by the sound of a gun to his head as he was restrained. He began to weep. He made it through the week. That was all he could muster. He. Was finished.

"First, your teeth. The dead don't need those. Judy I will demonstrate my love for you here." the moose said. Judy gagged. She had to watch. Or she would die. The moose giggled as he grabbed the trash panda's K9 with the pliers, and ripped it out. The gums tore, and blood came forth.

"EEEE. This is so fuuuuuun!" the moose danced and giggled. The raccoon screamed in pain. His mouth was then propped open with a latch.

"Judy, your turn. You must pull out the 12 teeth for each survivor. Do the math!" The moose said, kicking the rabbit. She slowly stood up. Woozy from drinking blood, and having nothing but water and grass for the past week. She stared into the bloodied mouth. 36 teeth left. This guy won't survive. Judy held the pliers tightly.

"I'm sorry… I...I can't." Judy was cut off by the raccoon. He held her in a steely gaze. A single tear fell. Judy nodded lightly. And began. 1…..4…...8…..13…..23….36 total. Judy was crying. Crying in pain. She couldn't do this. She dropped the pliers and fell to her knees.

"Why...why did you do this to me?" she whimpered?

"Because you would make a great dentist, my sweet."

*BAM….kreck. The glass wall on the west side now had a long bullet mark."

"OOOOH! Visitors. Guards, send two out to deter our little problem." the moose returned to Judy.

"Now, take this hook. And hang him." The moose said as he grabbed Judy's arm, and jammed the hook's tip in slightly. He began to twist. He was laughing. Judy was screaming in pain. Warmth poured down her arm, coated the matted and crusty blood with her own. Judy grabbed the hook to stop the pain. She then turned. She looked around, for a way out. The floors were red. Everything was red. She looked at the blood soaked hook. Slowly she brought it towards the crying raccoon's neck, just as she was getting to the neck, it ripped itself out of her hands. And carried the raccoon up by his jaw. He hung, screaming in pain.

"Ugh, so annoying, Ramber shoot him."

A fat tiger racked an smg, aimed, and opened fire. For a good 3 seconds. Judy hit the deck. She was done.

"Oh now, no rest for those who kill. Now you must choose to shoot one of your friends here. Hmmm. We only need two. Ramber kill the left one." the moose said. A small otter was shot up instantly. Some pink was mixed with the red.

"Weeeeeelll. A: the pretty snow leopard. B: the powerful sheep. Tick- tock, the clock is counting."

Porter had enough. He was told to wait. He was done. Using that cursed fist of his, he smashed the glass down, and ran in. First he shot Ramber. The fat tiger's head rocked, then he fell. He mixed with the blood stew. Then the moose.

"NO! He's mine." said a very pissed off fox. Nick dropped his sniper in the dirt outside the hole in the wall. And pulled out a six inch blade.

"You and me." Nick said. The moose , the snow leopard, and the sheep were the ones who saw it all. Judy was in shock. *BLAM. The sheep fell to the floor, blinking in reaction to being shot in the head.

"Oh good, you did as you were told. Come my sweet. Let us run away on the convenient helicopter I have. Away!" the moose grabbed the mentally ruined bunny, and shot the leopard in the stomach.

"HALLEY!" Porter yelled. He ran over to help his closest friend. Porter landed in the blood. He looked up.

"They...they were all innocent. I don't want to die here Porter. I don't want to go…" Halley whimpered.

"You'll live Snowy. You'll be ok. You'll be fine." Porter began to carry the leopard to safety.

* * *

Bogo looked at the cams. That shitty moose. Took his fucking officers, and then fries one's mind. The sick fuck.

* * *

The moose ran. He held his love in his arms. He was so happy. They would finally live together, but first. He must prepare her. The cinders in a gas fire would do. The moose ran up some stairs onto a pad, with a small helicopter, and a gas tank. He fired a round at the gas tank, then ran up, and took Judy's hands.

"Sorry, but your fingerprints must go my dear." the moose said, laughing. He placed the rabbit's left paw in thee flame. Judy screamed. People in Tundra Town awoke to the sound.

The pain, the immeasurable pain that ran through her. It was if her scars had all opened. Over, and over, and over.

"And a goodbye kiss, before the next hand." the moose, grabbed Judy's face. Blood and tears. The moose was aroused. Happy. Giddy. He kissed that bunny for what seemed to be for ages.

Nick charged the little shit. He knocked Judy out of his arms, and closer to the flame, but he had the moose. He had the fucker

"I was going to ask why, but ya know what? FUCK Y*" Nick felt a pain his left abdomen. He looked. He had dropped his six inch. And it was now relocated into his side. Nick's mouth began to spit up blood. He had punctured the stomach.

"I...will...kill….you.." Nick narrated.

The fox was busy ripping the eyes out of a small moose, that he forgot about Judy. Until the screaming.

"Well. That's my cue. Tah tah!" The one eyed moose, smiling, punched Nick off, then jumped into his helicopter and began to fly away. Nick limped over to Judy. The flame had given her leg a make over. The injured one. She was lucky to have her other half untouched. Nick stared at the mess that lay before. Judy cried.

"Nick…..everything…..it hurts…...help me….please save me….." Judy whispered. The bunny's fogged eyes then closed. Nick looked at the self made pool of blood both had made. Nick was going to die if Porter didn't….

"Nick...let's get you guys out. Cmon. Cmon. Let's go." Porter said. There were tears under his gas mask. He couldn't look at the two. He pulled the two up, and called for the aircraft to come down. Nick's mind went blank.

"Judy...Judy come back...come back to me..."

Nick awoke in a large medical ward. He was hooked up, and on oxygen. His eyes looked over to his left. The snow leopard. Fast asleep. To his left….Judy. In another glass case, under a blanket of tubing, oxygen, and IV and blood bags.

"Judy?" *beep*...*beep*...*beep*...


	12. Chapter 10: Black

Porter stood by the bed that Halley lay in. Silence filled the room with an uncomfortable hue. The tall man stood alone, surrounded by his own thoughts.

"Hey Halley. Just wanted you to know Kennedy misses you. And um… You were the only one who actually accepted me over the years. *god damn it don't cry*. Listen. The airfield is up. I just need some review for the others on flight and radar patterns. Then the two who are new here. Might need to teach them as well…. Please wake up soon."

Porter emitted those last few words slowly, then swiftly turned and strode out into a long corridor, one leading to the hangar, and the other, the snowy woods. It had been 2 whole months since the Slaughterhouse Massacre. 2 months. Porter wiped the tears from his right eye. The left one never emitted anything anyway. He hated it like that. At least he had 13 month long winters here. As in they never ended.

"This place is so deep in snow country, I swear if I see sunlight I will shoot it because I know it will be a helicopter spotlight or some shit like that… we need to get some sunlight here."

"Porter, the dealers are here with the medical supplies." emitted a soft voice through a speaker on the wall. Porter went up to it and pressed the button.

"Got it, bring out 12 boxes from the lab. They should be all red marks. If they have less than the required amount, kill them. You should know this by now." Porter replied back into the mike.

"Porter, you know, you are a sick motherfucker right?"

"It's in the job application. And I am your sick motherfucker, right?"

"Yes Porter, or should I call you A*"

"No, you won't."

 _ **CHAPTER 10: BLACK**_

Nick troughed through the thick snow outside his apartment. It had been two whole months since the incident, and the pain in his side still sat there, pulsing slowly to remind him on how he failed Judy. She still didn't wake up. He didn't think she would after what had happened. 2 months. Finally through the thick white wall of sleet, the shadow of a large barracks shown. Nick tugged the collar that shielded his face and strode in. The wind was muffled as the thick door he opened, closed. The vulpine began to walk forward, passing room after room, and stood finally at one that was closed. The door read "FIREARMS. DON'T SHOOT IN HERE". Nick opened the door to the sight of a much less lively snow leopard.

"Hey fox… Anything on sis?" Kennedy said slowly.

"No. Sorry." Nick tried to push the scene of that medical ward out of his mind. He didn't need that.

"I'm just looking to switch out my pistol. Shooting a bit right." The vulpine reported. The leopard waved to the rack containing a mass amount of pistols and attachments. It really was impressive, considering it was all from drug money. Nick snickered a bit. All of the things he was relying on right now was the life he left behind. Far behind. Do somethings never change?

"I'll be taking this one with the laser attached to it." Nick said to the leopard, walking over and handing her his old gun while doing so.

"The Glock 22 eh? Good choice. Now, out. I have a pistol to fix." Kennedy replied.

Nick moved himself outside into the warmly heated and lit hallway. It reminded him of their apartment. The night before all of this shit took place. Everything was calm. She was warm with him. Now she was cold. And he was alone.

Nick wiped a single tear from the corner of his eye, and went back out into the pillow coloured landscape. Alone in the sheer white of winter. He clutched his new firearm more. It would keep him safe now. It would keep them both safe. So that he could see her again. Nick disappeared into the white snow.

"Judy. Oh Juuuuudy." curled the sounds of a sinister voice. Judy looked around herself. She was tied to a chair, and saw nothing but hooks above, and flames beneath.

"You really think you were innocent all along? You really think you were a good little bunny? Pitty. You should be ashamed of yourself. Allowing that fox to torment you for so long. Allowing your mind to be molded by this society. You whore. I thought you were stronger than this. Now let's see if you really are. Remember the night at the hotel? We had a lovely time then didn't we?"

Judy couldn't scream. She was left in this sick hell. Slowly she looked around, shaking in horror at the fire that lay beneath her and the chair, which was held from the back by a single hook. She looked above. Her family. The ZPD all hooked. And choking. Moaning. The damn moaning. Then it came. That speech.

"It's probably has something to do with their DNA. They are predators."

Nick stood before the bunny. He looked.

"Why did you say that Judy? ...why….why….why….why."

Judy couldn't do it anymore. She can't. NO. Judy jumped. To salvation. To peace.

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*

*WE ARE LOSING HER. NO! NICK GETAWAY. NICK! SOMEONE RESTRAIN HIM…..CLEAR. Bzzt. CLEAR. BZZT, CLEAR. BZZT…..beep….beep…...beep*

Nick punched the wall over and over. The thumping could be heard down in the medical ward. The poor fox stared at his bloody fist. He had been going at this for an hour. Yet he felt no pain. Nothing. He was empty. Why did they pull him away? WHY? THAT WAS *bam* JUDY *bam* IN PAIN *bam*.

"Damn it. God...God damn it all"

Nick stared at the pulpy mess that were his left knuckles. Was this life all worth it? Was the wooden red apartment a good trade for an almost arm and a leg? The hotel. Had they just stayed a little longer. Maybe. Just somehow. They would be free. They would be happy with each other. Like they were before. Those 4 years. Those were the days. Nick's shoulder pulsated, as if to disagree. It had been shot during that time.

The frost upon the office window crawled. The only noise that came was from the knife like wind from the outside, chilled to a deathly cool. A lone figure stared at the window, peering into the clear horizon. It was a white blanket over the pine forests that lay before it. There was no sense of bliss. The was a static for the lone figure, masked in it's intentions and pain. It lay upon a large bed, surrounded by a windowed only room, with one ways replacing the walls. The bed layout was a warm and orange, allowing light in, and not out. Yet a single sick blue defied all reason. And the lone figure covered it with the sheets of the bed. Suddenly a door in the left corner of the room opened. And with it came a sickly orange glow.

"Well, fancy seeing you here. Thought you wanted to take a small whirl in the Hellcat when I came back," said the well built , 5' 7" woman, with long jet black cascading hair. She was built to that of near perfection, but seemingly artificially. You could say that's what they mean that you can never reach perfection. But she was as human as any Japanese woman would be. Almost one in the same as Porter, with his much thicker build, sharper jaw, and larger features. They were the same, yet oh so different. The mammals would never understand that.

"Jesse, I don't want to be alive at this point anymore." Porter replied slowly.

"You say that every time someone reminds you of your past "tough guy"." Jesse replied, throwing her coat on a small hanger.

"Well, if I remember right, Halley is comatose, and that Bunny is even more unstable. And the poor fucking fox over here is stuck in this shit hole until they can leave." Porter ranted.

"Hey, I think we did well with this place. Don't put yourself down now. We are technically adults too as of last year, so can you handle it like one?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, if you and I weren't bound to these things by a government that ruined us, then rid of us before we could split up and find our family. I MISS PEOPLE YOU KNOW?" Porter yelled. He didn't mean to, but Jesse remained unfazed.

"Ouch, harsh, I have feelings too there Portster. Listen, let's sleep this off. You always are a bit less of an ass in the morning."

The sick colors of orange and blue hid from the white storm that night. A luxury a certain red fox would not take.

Nick strode into the icy black night. He spotted his way out. A black Jaguar, a slight bit beat up, but still a sharp looking roadster. Nick opened the door and stepped inside. The ice near the edges of the door crunched a bit. As he turned on the small metal beast and let the engine purr, his thoughts went back to Judy. He had to go and make money. He needed to keep their old life intact while they fixed their new one. A new one that they never asked for… 2 minutes later the fox pulled away. The quiet roar of the engine strode off. Nick drove, blurry eyed in silence, yet his mind made the noiseless space seem louder and louder. Nick grabbed the Glock that he held with one hand to his chest. He tightened his grip as he ran his finger over the small engraved part at the tip of the barrel that read "Punisher".

"I'm sorry…Judy…. I'm so sorry…. please come back to me…."

Silent sobs were the silence in the night, as not a soul seemingly cared for a fox loving a rabbit.

Porter looked out into the valley. Jesse lay asleep beside him, snoring with content. He saw Nick's headlights twist further and further towards the valley and island of Zootopia. It was a Thursday. The day the nutty mammals made their visit. And this time, Nick would see of it. Porter had managed to hide it for months, but now. Now this was different. The world knew the bunny cop was missing, and she was located here. And the world was angry. And somehow Porter kept it under wraps. That's why he used the intercoms more. That's why he didn't see Jesse much until now. And there was nothing to show for it.

"But is it the right thing to do?"

Bogo stared into the lobby of cops making small bombs and grabbing weapons from the armory. It seemed half of the city had fallen for that little propoganda plow by that fucking Moose. And Bogo was keeping his chips to himself. All of these cops, going to war over something no one knew about but those who were there and Bogo himself. The buffalo cussed quietly as he grabbed his things, and switched the safety of his pistol off. He had to make a dip for the exit now. He didn't need to be caught up in this shit.

"I mean, who cares if Porter eats real meat. He wasn't supposed to be here in the first place… I should warn the*"

"CHIEF." bellowed an elephant that he passed by. She was putting on riot gear. "Are you going home? Better take an escort. We don't need you in the line of fire up there. Some odd hundred thousand mammals are heading up there!"

"I'm ok. I'll make it. Don't die, ok?"

"Sir yes sir."

"JESSE! Halley's up finally!" Porter nearly shouted as he almost ran into the unknowing girl.

"Jeez alright calm yourself, where is she anywa*?"

"Jesse?" rasped a very smooth and southern accented voice.

"Halley?"

The pair embraced in a hug. Porter smiled, for once in a long time it felt like. Something to be happy about for fucking once. "WHERE IS JUDY, DID YOU HAVE HER FOR LUNCH?" Porter's ears twitched at the sound of what seemed to be a rumbling and yelling.

"I'll be right back." Porter said, excusing himself. Then the door at the end of the hallway was opened by a panicked tiger.

"Porter….. They grew."


	13. Chapter 11: Fire

Judy's eyes opened to clattering. Rapid movement. What was going on? Her eyes darted around quickly, scanning the area. She looked and spotted what was propelling her forward. A large dog covered in red paint. Judy glanced away. The red was a sick reminder. The click clack of the trolley was interrupted by a jolt, as the glass box that Judy was stuck in stopped. The tubes and I.V. made it hard to crane her head to see what was going on.

"Time to set you free Officer Hopps." said the young looking dog. He had a smooth voice.

"NO! Don't you dare touch her." yelled a sickly familiar voice. Porter tackled the dog opening the protective casing.

"You...motherfucking….*mmf*...I will end you…" the two tussled on the floor violently. They stopped only after the sound of a "gun" clicked 4 times. Judy felt powerless, as her body couldn't move. She felt incredibly weak. So the irony of the cart being knocked over and her falling out was unwelcome. Judy felt the violently cold floor against her fur. It hurt like the ice of an ice cone to the teeth on a hot day. Then Judy began to feel the tubing and wiring be removed quickly and clumsily. Each tug hurt, but the shock of the fall caused most of the pain to fall on numbed senses. Then she felt her conscious slipping. She knew why she was all wired up now. Her left burned leg let her know why as she looked down as her medical ward standard gown fell.

"I'm going to be sick," Judy whimpered inaudibly into the floor. Then the one who finally removed all of the wiring grabbed the rabbit roughly.

"Hopps, these cannibals will harm you no long*"

The dog stopped talking and turned. He was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering, and flames erupting. Porter turned from where his metallic arm had been nailed.

 **Chapter 11: "FIRE"**

Nick stared at the mob of animals that were chanting at the airfield. The news that morning was enough of a shock to the fox, but this. Molotovs, homemade grenades, hell even civilian grade weapons were being used. This was a literal raid. At least. That was what was told. Nick sipped his tar of a coffee slowly in the office. It felt empty without Judy there. The reporter of channel "whatever the fuck" droned on, Nick sat in his desk. He sighed slowly, taking in the hell that was his world right now. He had managed to get back and not be questioned for his stay, which seemed weird to him, but, it did mean he had more time to himself. Time he wished was burned, only so he could see the fate of his love. His only.

"Nick you over dramatic doof, you love Judy, that's it. Stop thinking it's more than that. As if there is more to that." the fox said to himself slowly. He felt as if his train of thought was a bit wirey. The vulpine threw the now tainted paper cup into a can near his desk, and the reddish mammal strode out of his office quickly. He didn't feel like working anymore. To be frank, no one really did.

Porter screamed at it all. Here he was, pulling himself from a wall that some nutter had nail gunned him to. Then that same guy took an unhealed patient, and put her in the worst conditions possible. And they were gone too. Maybe that was the problem.

Porter finally ripped his arm off the wall. No pain came of it, which didn't seem to stop Porter from wincing when he moved it around. Finally he stood, only to see a few mammals at the other end of the oven like hallway running at him with balaclavas and makeshift melee weapons. Porter turned and ran, he couldn't allow himself to hurt anyone anymore, now that media had most certainly arrived. He just knew that they would be watching this area closely.

The tall man ran down the hall and out into the chilled winter air. Porter was lucky, as the rock thrown at his head missed, and he ran towards the hangars. One was already on fire. The other was starting to become the focus of the wild mob of anarchists. Porter ran by, ignoring their yells and projectiles. Finally he made it into the large steel hangar. It was well polished, with clean flooring and doors on either side of the long building. It also was housing 3 planes. One Hellcat, a FW-190, and a small twin engine civilian grade. Porter ran into the doorway near the twin engine and ran down the hall to the nearby armoury.

"No...no...no" Porter scanned the room for a certain gun.

Porter was interrupted by a loud bang from outside.

"There, ok, I have my Mossberg… please let that plane still be untouched. We spent three days fixing and waxing it." Porter muttered as he locked the armory, then fled to the hangar once more.

The protesters were already inside the hangar. Porter stared into the crowd moving in through one door. They hadn't seen him or the twin engine plane as a target yet.

"Jesse, I need you to open the hangar doors and clear the runway. I need to leave this hell."

"I'll join you, take the civvie." Jesse replied.

"Only if you hurry, this place is starting to come down." Porter instructed

As Porter finished his sentence, the hangar door near his side opened just enough to let a plane out. Porter opened and jumped inside the luxury class plane, and sat down in the cockpit. With a loud purr then a rumble the plane sped out of the garage and out onto the tarmac. Porter opened a side door on the plane to allow Jesse in as she ran for the plane. After hopping on, Porter made an announcement to his crew, who were in town. Their radios crackled to life.

"Heading backup. Code Foxtrot."

Past angry mammals, went an innocent little plane, with luxury seats and alcohol in the back of its modern interior. It was a lovely little plane, if only it wasn't used as an escape one. But, desperate times call for desperate measures. Porter gunned the engine once he was clear of the runway. With an agreeing whine the plane sped up and out of the airport.

"Ready to see this all go up in smoke?"

"I guess…"

Nick awoke to a loud bang at his door. He turned his head quickly to see that his kevlar vest had fallen on the floor. Nick breathed out slowly. Nothing bad today, please. Nick picked up his phone, and simultaneously dropped it.

"ZNN App: RIOTS AT AIRPORT END IN MASSIVE EXPLOSION. ALL WHO PROTESTED ARE DEAD."

"Why….why...why why why whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy…" Nick muttered as he hurriedly got his gear on. He didn't feel any better when he looked out the window towards the area to see a plume of smoke rising slowly from off the mountain.

Nick opened his car door, tossed his holster and pistol inside and jumped in on the other side. This was going to be a long week.

"So. They had rigged explosives, enough to level a city block, just under the concrete. The explosion killed nearly every person here. We are still weeding through the rubble. Don't eat anything for a bit Nick. You'll just throw it up later." Fangmeier said as the fox arrived on the scene.

Black smoke rose up from the area around the large steel frames of once to be hangars. Nick look around see that many of the buildings were still very much intact. But the tarmac. Gone. Not an ounce of black and yellow anywhere. Just slightly snow covered rubble. And bodies. Most blackened by the barbeque that was the area. And the smell.

Imagine the irony smell of rust and the thick scent of tar and propane. The mix of sweet and sickly smells threw Nick off.

"So is everyone really dead?" Nick asked.

"No. ZNN has that shitty headliner, but a good amount had left with our Hopps. They took her away. We have traces of the car, and that's about it." the tigress admitted.

Nick stared out into the rubble. Why didn't he feel pain at this? He felt as if. Like the disconnection from Judy left him inhumane. Emotionless. CDC reported losses up to 142, but that was only of the tarmac, and not the 3 runways. There were larger groups from the news footage there. The smell of tar and char didn't help Nick's mind rest either.

Porter stared at the fuel gage of the plane that flew them in secrecy. The stealth capabilities of a civilian grade vehicle where handy indeed, but they needed to land within 2 days, because even the illegal fuel tank modifications were not enough to get them to into international airspace over the ocean. That would take about a day in good weather. So they had some leg room.

"Jesse, can you take over. I need to take a break."

"Sure." Jesse replied, quickly putting down the can of beer she was drinking and taking the controls. Porter stepped into the passenger section of the airplane and sat down next to the cooler table. On flickered a television in front of him as he grabbed a soda out of the ice in the cooler. Porter looked on at the video of the airfield. The black smoke had all but disappeared from the last time he had looked back on it before the explosives went off. But what it hid was worse that what Porter had thought. All the buildings remained intact. The tarmac however, and luckily, blocked off any way of getting into the area without months of inspection and cleaning by the Zootopian government. And the more time they took, the better.

"The building explosives are delayed I would hope. They don't need to have anymore info on us than they already do." Porter yelled up at Jesse.

"No, we have the second detonator. It's in the back. Go ahead and click it now, because we only get further from the signal from here." the metallic handed woman in the front seat said to noone in particular.

"Wait, won't this give off our current position? To almost anyone?" Porter said, heading to the back. He looked at the large wired setup. The beeping in the back would all be none as soon as he hit the switch. And so would the plane in about 3 minutes.

"Listen, we are going to hit military emplacements in five, so get your gear on, hit it and be ready to jum*"

*BAM*

"Who just threw rocks at our plane?" Porter said as black flak sped by the now damaged aircraft.

"The people we just tried to kill at the landing strip, hit the fucking button now and GO!" Jesse yelled at the stunned man in the back of the damaged airplane.

Porter flicked a little red switch on the control panel at the back, activating a small beeping noise. 3 minutes, to get the wingsuits on and jump. Porter scrambled as more anti air filled the skies around them. The damned computer in the back was tracked by radar. Porter rushed up when he put his helmet on, and ripped open the door.

*BAM…..sssSSSHRIP*

Off came an engine.

"JESSE, I'M GOING, HURRY!" Porter screamed into the cockpit. But Jesse was no where.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck. Jesse?" Porter searched the aircraft as it started to list in the sky. 30 seconds, said a female voice. Porter had 30 seconds to jump. Jesse was gone. Porter ran and lept. The searing wind caught him and ripped him away from the plane. After 10 seconds of tumbling, Porter finally regained control. He looked back at the smoking wreck that fell from the sky, before it bloomed into a massive fireball.

Nick's ears were ringing. The intact buildings had just gone up in a massive explosion, knocking everyone on their asses. All around were mammals screaming. Nick looked around him as he came out of his cover behind a tree. Everyone on the tarmac was gone, and many were on the ground bleeding near the gated entrance. Nick stumbled over to one of the medical staff, a smaller puma. She was silent. Nick tapped her on the shoulder. No response.

"Hello?"

Nick flipped the puma over, and saw a hole in her stomach that was done in by shrapnel. Nick looked away and backed off quickly. The sight was too much. Nick went to his car and lay his head on the hood. Why must this day be this way? Why? The screams of mammals and sirens were too much. If only. Judy… if only she were here.

Judy woke up to a large needle being prepped in a corner. The bunny looked at herself. She was in full combat gear. And she felt sick. Her arms were weighed down by a light green tee and some packs containing bandages. Her chest was covered in a kevlar tactical vest and this style covered her entire body.

"Oh good, you woke up. Here, this will help you feel a little better. It's a shot of morphine." said a dog, the same one that took her away from the airfeild.

"What do you want?" Judy asked, as the needle was injected, her mind cleared, but it also fogged with a slight anger. Maybe it was just adrenaline. Judy looked up as the dog answered slowly.

"You."


	14. Chapter 12: The Big O

Judy looked at the blueprints of the ZPD. She had to learn this inside and out. It would be the only way she could get out of the shadow of these mercenaries/kidnappers/cultists. Well, that was the thought. Freedom lay behind the knowledge and defense of a concrete bunker of a building. Apparently.

"Judy, you really allowed yourself into this position. What now, Nick comes in and fucks it all up and saves you?... As if." Judy scoffed quietly as she studied her ex offices. This map of the floors and vents was also in front of her the day after they gave her morphine and a basic gear overlay. As in, they gave her a gun, kevlar, some night vision goggles and a gas mask. That was it. Judy was surprised when she had bullets in the damned weapon too. Everything is going wrong… well, not everything. She was rebuilding strength quickly. The nutty "doctor" they had on staff said it was normal, but Judy didn't learn her way up the ranks of the ZPD to be fooled by some meth head with a scalpel.

"Well private, how well do you know this?" said a dog, who interrupted Judy's loathing daydream.

"Good enough, what now? Freedom?" Judy said sarcastically.

"Yes… well, if you can get out of that door." said the dog, grinning with a clean white and sarcastic smile.

Judy got up and hurried over to the door, only to blackout and collapse as she touched the handle.

 **CHAPTER 12: THE BIG O**

"AH….hah….ugh…..*phoooo*" Porter sighed as he awoke from a reality he didn't want to be in. He stared around at the small forest that he had landed. And then he looked down. At least 200 meters of air where between him and the ground. Damn chute. Porter looked around. All he saw was snow covered trees, looking like those christmas trees with the white spray, but to the nth degree. Porter removed his helmet, and looked down at his left arm. He flexed slightly, causing a blade to flick out, and with this he cut his way out of the self made hammock. Then he slowly shimmied his way down the tree.

"Fuck me it's cold out here." he mumbled as he finally touched the cold ground. Melted ice and snow. It had gotten warmer a few days ago in the Tundra district, so this was expected. As to why Porter had landed in the Tundra district? Why, when your plane gets shot down over Zootopia, it's kinda hard to get out, and his face was plastered everywhere by now. Or at least, he thought it was. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

Jesse scanned the horizon. She could see the smoke ball that painted the sky. That was the getaway vehicle. Was. And she was also pretty sure that the plane's fragments had done some severe damage to those below.

"And Porter is nowhere to be seen, fucking great." Jesse said aloud.

"I haven't heard you swear in a while Jess," said a snow leopard.

"Halley?" Jesse said with shock as she spun around.

The two hugged. Halley had been in a coma since the Canteen incident, and the fact that she was now alive and well enough to find Jesse…

"Wait, how did you know I was here?" Jesse asked quickly the change of tone in her voice evident.

"You left your tracker on, and you may have, may not have told us that this was the backup spot."

"God, I really am that clumsy, well, I'm so fuggin happy to see you." Jesse said as she tightened the hug, "the entrance to the base is over here, and sorry about the location, having an airport inside a mountain is a bit tricky." Jesse said, as a large metal door opened slowly behind them all. The mountain beckoned them all into its inner areas.

* * *

Nick jabbed at the eggs that sat cold on his plate. With his free hand he ran over the scar that lay on his tail. Over, and over. That day would dictate them for the rest of their lives it seems.

"No getting out of being attacked over and over. Hell, even buildings seem to want me dead." Nick muttered angrily.

The cool city morning crawled through the open window in the bathroom and seeped into the apartment like mist in a forest. Nick's head rose slightly in reaction to the chill of the morning mildew and what not.

"Well. Time to head back to work. Like it, or not."

Nick's eyes squinted at the dull sun that hung low over the ZPD office building. Nothing about the day seemed inviting at all to the tired vulpine. Bed and coffee are all that were needed or wanted at that point. Nick stepped towards the glass doors and entered the quiet building. It seemed another day of monotony was afoot. Something did smell a bit off, but Nick brushed it aside. Nick stood in his office 15 minutes later. He stared into his tablet that he held as he scootered around the room in his rolly chair.

"Who is this mammal? We have a good shot of Judy getting put into the back of a car and him driving off, but who is the driver?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" said a quiet voice as Nick suddenly was hit over the head. And then everything was black. Forever falling, forever rising.

* * *

Porter looked down the street. Clear of mammals. Still too early for many to awake. Porter tugged up his gas mask which hung on his neck. He now looked very suspicious, but not like Porter. Porter was still amazed how his landing and sprint over out of the pine forests of Tundra town

"With this mask, and hoodie, let's hope I can at least make it to the Rainforest district." Porter mumbled to himself. Now all he needed was a car. There, a slightly beat up Jaguar. Porter jogged over and smashed the window, and jumped into the car. The hotwire took maybe 20 seconds, then the alarm stopped and he was home free. The engine roared to life, and Porter floored it, shooting out of a standstill that he was stuck in. Speed was the freedom that he had been seeking since he got to this place.

* * *

"Just bide your time Judy, wait for him to get to his destination. We need him alive." said a voice into an ear piece.

"But, look at his arm, it has to be powerful enough to break apart semi trucks." Judy said, as her mind clouded. The syringe gun that Judy held would be enough to remove of any threat Porter would pose, but, this "mammal" still was a supposed cannibal. Judy wasn't sure she could believe that in all fairness. But, this "thing" did kill about 5,000 mammals, and the dog that "saved" her did manage to make sure that the sudden seizure Judy had when she was about to leave didn't hurt her that much. But, a hospital visit wouldn't hurt...a therapist would be nice too….

Porter breathed in the thick and musky air of the jungle. The engine of sports car hummed happily as it churned out a higher and higher speed. The faster Porter went, the more free he felt. Finally the car slowed in front of the ocean front. Porter looked out to the mountainous coast that lay north of the beach. Porter smiled, back with Jesse, back with everyone. Porter checked his tracker again. It showed the way towards the coast. Freedom, so clo*...

"Ow.. what the...no...nooo...please...I was.. I was so close…" Porter whispered as the drugs took effect from the needle in his neck, and he fell asleep.

"I'm sorry… but this is for the better... " Judy said quietly, "Hey Doug, your man is here. I. I don't know about this. Can't I just go back with Nick and be a cop again?"

"Judy, we told you. 2 weeks of watching your condition. UAZT policy."

"Right….right." Judy sighed.

* * *

Nick looked around. His vision adjusted to the light in the room and his head pulsed with pain. In this new room was a table, with him and...Porter? How? And he was locked to this chair, which was bolted to the ground. As was Porter's but his "arm", which joined his elbow under some dressing bandages, was chained tightly to his chair. Nick then saw her. Judy. Healthy, alive, standing on her own!

"JUDY! JUDY! Good god thank you, JUDY!" Nick yelled fruitlessly into the sound proof barrier between them. Judy looked up and saw Nick awake. Judy smiled warmly, but with a hint of worry as she glanced over at Porter. Nick wondered why she wouldn't be jumping for joy?

Suddenly, a door to the left of the room opened. In walked 2 rhinos, both holding aks, and Judy, smiling at Nick nervously.

"Judy, get me and Porter out of here please. We both are innocent of whatever we did, Oh my god you're alive." Nick wheezed. He was really, really happy.

"Nick, what do you know about this criminal over to your right?" Judy asked directly.

Nick's face went dead. Now he knew. The strip and the buildings.

"Judy, it was private property you know, they shouldn't hav* KKKKKKZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT"

Judy looked shocked as Nick writhed in agony from the powerful electric shock.

"DOUG?! You strapped Nick, of all mammals, to an electric chair?!" Judy yelled in shock as she looked in horror at Nick recovering from the shock.

"Yes"

Judy looked around, for anything other than Nick. She had to finish this interrogation with Nick. It would hurt, but that pain could be redirected to the mass murderer over to the right.

"Nick, I can't remove you from that chair, so can you please just tell us everything you know about him? Then, you can get up out of that chair.

Nick looked at Judy with a single, salty tear of betrayal streaming down his cheek, but Judy seemed to not notice.

"Ok...fine… His name is Porter, he owned the airstrip which was private property, and he lost it all due to some explosions which he may or may not have been tied to."

"Ok, thanks. Doug, get him the fuck, out of that chair and if I see him in pain like that ever again, I will make sure you get gutted like a fish." Judy said with a stare that could set fire to water. Nick stood up, and checked his fur. Slightly black where the shock went in and out. Nick's mind raced however as he stood to the side, and began to watch Porter's interrogation.

"Hello Porter." said a female voice to Porter. His vision was blurred a bit. But he needed to see. This was going to hurt a bit. Porter's left eye began to tear blood. He could see again, but his head began to hurt like someone had ripped out his eye…

"Holy shit, are ok?" Judy asked quickly, looking at Nick, who was just as astounded.

"Yes."

"*ahem* Well, once again, hello. I would like you to tell me exactly what happened on the 12 of August in the southern peninsula of Zootopian grounds? Specifically, the damned explosives you used to kill everyone there." Judy shot at the groggy Porter

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Nah."

"Yes you did."

"Make me listen to you."

Judy flipped a switch. With a loud KZAKT, Porter began to yell and writhe in pain. Finally after 5 grueling seconds, Judy flipped it off.

"I am not playing with you anymore, what did you do?"

"I….I had plastic explosives under...each square foot of the area...so all evidence could be kept secret." Porter wheezed out.

"What evidence."

"What?"

*KZAK*

Porter was breathing in heavily. His left arm was in immense pain. He wished someone would just fucking cut it off. It would hurt less.

"I'm not telling you shit woman….mammal...whatever the fuck… wait."

It was too late. Judy just held the switch for a good long time. Nick stared in horror at what was taking place. He looked at Judy. She was deaded with emotionless hatred. Nick tackled Judy off the switch.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" Nick yelled in Judy's face. Judy answered with a sucker punch across the muzzle and face. Nick was thrown off and his nose and lip began to bleed. Judy then pointed at a rhino.

"Get him out."

"NO… NO JUDY… HE SAVED YOU.. DON'T… let me GO!" Nick resisted the rhino as best as he could but he was kicked in the stomach, then dragged out to the observatory area.

"Now. Back to business. Would this evidence happen to be your origins?" Judy said, cracking her knuckles.

"Fuck…..you…..bitch…"

Judy had enough. She removed a knife from her boot sheath and grabbed his good hand and placed on the table.

"I will make this a fucking pasta if you don't tell me everything you know. Now."

"Eat a dick."

Judy stabbed right through Porter's hand. A pain that reminded Porter of a past he didn't want….no...not again. Not that.

"Take it out….it hurts…" Porter whimpered

Nick looked in horror. He had never seen Porter like this. And it made him sick. And Judy. What...what had happened?

"It hurts me when you don't tell me what you know, asswipe." Judy retorted, with a sick smirk on her face.

"Please...it hurts."

"Fine, I'll put it here instead." Judy said, as she punctured Porter's thigh with it. She knew she had little time now. She hit an artery.

Porter began to cry. Quietly from his right eye. The other streamed blood. More and more oozed out. The pain was unbearable.

"I'm...not from here…. I….. I came because I had to escape… pain like this…..please I beg of you…"

"Eat a dick." Judy said back.

"No… you don't… this pain, it's like….aaaaaah please….I don't want to remember how I got this eye and arm…" Porte muttered.

"Say that again…" Judy asked in a mockingly sweeter voice.

"Please…."

Judy punched Porter in the face. Again. Again…. Over and over and over and over.

"Look at me you shit stain. You see this?" Judy began to roll up her pant leg and sleeve. Under showed a horror show. Burn scars, cuts, fur was just gone in patches.

"This is pain you little cunt. SO. How bad could you pain really be?"

"ENOUGH TO MAKE ME WANT TO CUT MY FUCKING ARM AND HEAD OFF JUST TO STOP THE PAIN." Porter yelled in reply, sobbing slightly near the end.

"You faking shit." Judy said. She noticed then the bandages. Perfect.

"Let's just see what is under here!" Judy said as she unwrapped. Then what was seen. Oh god. Porter's skin looked like it was ripped off, and burned. Then a bunch of metal and wires ripped apart what skin was shown. It constantly bled. The dripping from his lip and nose joined now with the blood from his arm. It pooled quietly at his feet.

"I….I….uh." Judy stared. It all hit her. She looked at Porter. He stared at her. The pure pain in his tear soaked eye and blood dripping eye were soul gripping. His hand bled. His thigh bled. He bled pain.

"I….was taken from my home….by a company with no name… they ripped my eye out and put a metal ball in. They called it an improvement. The had "ran out" of painkillers. Then they cut off my arm, and replaced it with a toy… and this toy is now my only life support. My only way of living. I cant cut it off, it won't let me…. It hurts….so much….to know that I have this power but can't seek vengence on what they did to me and Jesse…. I had failed to protect her. She was so innocent. I was 16 and she was 17. She was so shy. Now…. they used painkillers on her. I was project 0. I WAS THE TEST SUBJECT. Do you…..know what being a lab mouse feels like? I have tried to kill myself….this thing keeps me alive. You just cause me pain Judy. I tried to rid you of it. AND YOU GAVE IT TO ME!" Porter cried out. Finally he passed out. Blood loss.

* * *

Judy walked out of the room and looked at her hands. Covered in blood. In the pain she caused. The raccoon, Porter….Nick.

"Nick?"

Nick looked over at Judy with tears in his eyes. Of fear. Of anger.

"I knew I threw you on the ground for some reason at the apartment. You don't listen. You don't care. You haven't changed at all. I can't believe you would do that to the man who saved you." Nick said, his voice shaking. And then Nick ran off. He went to the bathrooms to hide from the monster that his "love" had become.

"Nick?...I… What am I….I…..what am I doing with myself….I was a cop…..I'm...I'm a monster? Nick.. he said I am….. Someone please help me understand… anyone?" Judy called out.

Only silence answered.


	15. Chapter 13: Downpour

Judy went down the rainy mud road to the UAZT HQ. Nick had left, Porter had left with him, and they now blamed their pain on her… she was the problem she feared. She was scared of herself... And she needed to change somehow. But what could change her past? Nothing. Nothing will allow her to ever forget the times of hatred and fear and… and joy. The last year may have been an awful one, but, the 4 before. Those where what life is about. Maybe, maybe if Nick and her went back to Zootopia and just lay low. Kept working, they would be fine. All would be ok!

Judy optimistically strode down the muddy path.

"Nick will love to hear my plan… I hope" Judy mumbled quietly. Thunder answered quietly behind her.

Chapter 13: DOWNPOUR

Nick splashed the cool sink water on his face. He still couldn't get the damned scene out of his head. And Porter… why had he gone through that without telling anyone? At all?

"Well. Nick, you did run away without telling mom…" the vulpine mumbled. Another splash of water filled Nick's face. He stared into the mirror, and he saw someone he couldn't recognize. Small etches of a blackened world had taken a physical toll. His eyes were somewhat pink with fatigue and anger. His ears seemed akin to wilted leaves in winter. His fur had lost its luster. It lay with a dull red. That of crusted blood. Nick stared deeply into the picture of himself. Then he remembered the dream. The tired dream. He looked then as he did now. Was the arm next? Was the pain Porter had gone through going to be his next? A small ding went off in his pocket. It was Jesse, asking to get help in breaking Porter out. Nick shoved the phone away. He didn't want to deal with that anymore….but Porter did save Judy… ironically.

Nick walked out of the bathroom to a smiling Judy. It was a warm smile on a rainy February day. Just what Nick needed honestly. The rest of Judy looked just as if not worse than Nick's condition. The left side scarring didn't help. Her clothing did help hide it enough, as did her fur, which unlike Nick's was wet with a slight sheen of water. And with all this, and her latest actions, Nick could only feel a loving pity… and deeply found terror.

"So, I was thinking about just going back to the apartment. Just get out of this mess, and go back to work as a cop." Judy said quickly. She seemed so sure of her plan as if it were always going to work.

"Judy, you do know the ZPD is all tangled up in this too? I was at the airport when it exploded. I was with Porter from the beginning of any incident with us being moved to the ZPDATF. We still are part of that. We just got on the wrong truck, although with all that gear you have, you might already be trained." Nick said quietly. He was scared. Would she do the same to him as she did Porter? And how was he going to get Porter back to the airfield? There were too many unanswered questions, and Nick's head was spinning at the thought of it all.

"Well, we can go on leave for a bit." Judy replied.

"Hey… that actually doesn't sound that bad." Nick said, as he ran through seeing the apartment with Judy again. It would be the break they needed. Either way, Judy was usually the boss, so he went along with it.

* * *

"Porter...hey, Porter?" Jesse whispered into the long hall of jail cell doors. There, only stood silence.

"Porter? Oh god, c'mon big guy, where are you?" Jesse whispered. Then she finally got her wish. A slight blue light coming from one of the cells. Jesse placed her orange rimmed metallic hand. It had a much sleeker model than Porter's. Instantly the door unlocked, and Jesse saw what made Porter's arm send her warnings. He looked as in good of shape as the Hindenburg did after it exploded into flames.

"Shit… what did they do to you?" Jesse asked. Crusted scabs and bruising. Stab wounds in key places, and his other hand had a knife wound right through it.

"Motherfuckers…. *ksh* Hey Halley, I have him, get over to the beacon I'll put on my location. I'll see you at dinner." Jesse said quickly.

"Jess….are you going AWOL?" Halley asked quickly.

"What I will do to them is not your business. Get Porter home. Please." Jesse said with a now sour tone of voice.

* * *

"Nick, look, a pigeon." Judy said, pointing at the small bird that was located on their balcony. The apartment was cool, but still felt cozy. It was like coming home after a long time of being on vacation or at work.

"What, do you want me to kill it for dinner?" Nick said off handedly.

Judy began to speak, then stopped herself. Her own thoughts made her gag. Why did she want to see the bird killed? Why was she fantasizing the suffering of it? What would Nick think if he saw her like this… What is happening?

Nick looked at the bunny with concern. She seemingly stopped, then started to mutter as she moved into their bedroom. Nick went into the bathroom to shower away the thoughts. Finally, showering in his own shower. God, if only their was warm food in the oven when they got home, then the pair would be set. Nick checked the mirror, but instead of seeing a sheen of the now usual greasy red fur, Nick saw lines under his fur, Similar to Judy's. Nick parted his fur quickly, and saw pink, scarred lines down one side of his face. He realized that explosion knocking him back did more than give him a couple of scrapes.

"Good god… That's a gnarly one too, how did I not notice it?" Nick whispered to himself. He was not in shock however, but more in a begrudging acceptance. After all, this was his face. It was covered in red fur, and after he showered, it would poof out a bit more.

The warm water felt good on Nick's back. It was if his muscles finally could relax. The silver head of the very nice shower lightly poured warm water into the center of the clean white shower floor. Nick's mind began to fill with a cloud of thought that came off of the past years. 4 nearly perfect years after Bellwether. 4. Is that all he will get? Can he achieve more than just being a cop in his life… would he even live past 40? Officially, he is part of an actual special forces group. So why has he not been sent to actual training? Or given a run down at the least?

"We're on leave… so almost none of my questions can be answered. Well, maybe one." Nick said to himself. He stepped out of his shower and towelled off. He needed to talk to Judy about her emotional state. And for this, he was more terrified than any other mammal in the city. And he loved her… that's what was stupid about it.

Judy almost punched the wall in the closet she put herself into. She couldn't feel anything other than rabid anger. Could it have been what she was eating at that death camp… but Nick couldn't know. He can never know. *CREAK*

"Judy, can we talk after your done with your mental breakdown? I need to talk to you," Nick said quietly, as if not to startle. Judy noticed how he had his pistol shoved into a pocket in his jeans.

"What, does he not trust me? Why me? We love each other… do I not love?" Judy whispered quietly.

Nick flinched at the emission of sound from Judy. She was talking to herself, and she didn't know she was. But it was too quiet to identify what she was saying. Did she only do this around Nick? And it only started after the whole meeting Porter and rescuing her thing.

"Judy, sit down, I need to ask you a few questions," Nick said politely. He wasn't dealing with his girlfriend anymore. This was a potential psychopath. Judy sat quickly on the directed seat.

"Nick, I'm fine, really. You don't need to worry about me. Why do you worry so much?" Judy stammered.

"Judy, I haven't asked a question yet. Are you ok? What happened at the so called Canteen?" Nick asked. He needed to be blunt with her. Nothing up to imagination. Plus, he knew what she had done. And he couldn't ever blame her for it. That damned Borgen moose… thing, did it all to those mammals. And Judy.

"Nick… make it stop… please." Judy whimpered, clawing the seat. Her eyes had seemingly glazed over. What was going on?

"Judy… we need to get to the hospital. Now." Nick said, moving to pick up the paralyzed bunny.

"No… no don't take me there. That's where mammals die. Nick...please. I keep seeing things. I'm scared." Judy began to murmur and rock in her seat.

"Ok…. um… shit Fluff, I don't….maybe." Nick mumbled as he pulled out his phone. He tapped on Halley's contact icon.

* * *

"Jesse are we out of beef?" Porter asked as he looked through his freezer. Wellington would have to wait if they were. Porter stared into the walk-in freezer they had. Chicken, seafood, lamb, you name it they had it. Except for beef.

"Fuck, I don't need another shipment to us directly. Can we trade a box of meth maybe to the Rainforest Mobs? No, they are part of the cannibalism bs that the media and Borgen are spreading about him. Fuckin looney."

Porter spoke to himself quietly. His recent wounds healed quickly, and he could walk by the time they had returned from the prison. That arm of his did work. If only it didn't make him hate most of the place he was located in. Porter strode out of the freezer disappointed. No beef meant no double bacon cheese burgers on Friday.

"Porter, I think we need to cut down on how much beef we use. The other meats hardly get used sometimes." Jesse said. She had the look of a suddenly born killer. Cold. Dead.

"Oh hush Jess, you're just jealous you can't do shit with it." Porter shot back, with every ounce of sarcasm in his body thrusted into that statement.

"Porter… I ain't playing with you anymore. The fact that I had to burn down a building to get you back was insane."

"You didn't have to do that, you just did it for the kicks Jesse. Don't lie to me like that hon."

"Ok, Porter… you have no right to say I lied to you. For a fact that you are keeping that fox under wraps here. HE is the ZPDATF now."

"We can trust him. His bunny friend too. I just need more time to diagnose what Borgen did to her." Porter said, treading backwards.

"PORTER. You imbecile, those two are the reason we don't have an old base. The reason Halley was almost killed."

"Borgen is the reason Jess. Calm down ok? You seem really stressed out for not having a beef steak."

Jesse glared at Porter long and hard. What a shitty boyfriend he was.

*BAM*

"PORTER….huff….Nick and...the… the rabbit are here. She needs medical attention. ASAP." Halley yelled, panting constantly. "Close the fridge and freezer Porter."

"Ok, I'll head to the medical ward in a sec."

* * *

Within a few seconds, Bogo had turned the lock to his house shut, and he was off to bed. His head was spinning. Potential war. And that Borgen moose had led it all. Gotten into the ZPD just long enough so he could get into the database, find Hopps, and have his way with her. And the damned Nanitubes had gone and done their job. He knew it all. He had to tell them. Just to get them close enough and private enough to do so. This next operation will be staged yes. But, this would attack and expose Porter, as well as allow Bogo to tell Nick all he knew. Porter and Borgen needed to go. Neither could be trusted anymore. After the airport explosion, nothing else would do. And why did Borgen have to do that to the ZPD? What did the police ever do to him other than offer him a job. Damn the scrawny bastard.

Bogo peaked outside in order to scan the area. No one. Good. This would make a loud noise anyways. Bogo stuck a flare gun out and fired. The rain didn't hinder it at all. Soon the sky over each district had a single flare over it. They glowed a sickly blue.

* * *

Nick stared. Judy kept fighting to be held down so she could be sedated. She clawed and fought for every inch of levity away from the needle that was near. Porter had to take his arm and taze her twice. Finally she bit a good chunk of Halley's left arm. Halley retaliated, and punched Judy in the throat. Immediately Porter pulled Halley back as Judy began to twitch and foam at the mouth. Nick followed Halley out to the lobby. The snow leopard began to pick at the large bleeding wound.

"Turn away Nick, you might puke." Halley said as she removed the fur and skin from her arm to reveal a metallic arm. It held a white glow.

"Wh...what the hell. Not you too." Nick sputtered out in awe. Did everyone here have these things?

"I got it from being in the Canteen. Whatever he fed us is what is making your bunny go nuts. Or so Porter put it. Judy was going to get it the day of the attack here. I'm the third person to get it. It negates the infection Borgen put in the meat we were given. It didn't hurt to get it like Porter's did. This is a model 3. I mean, look at it." Halley said, showing off a sleek and clean metallic arm. It cleanly merged with her real flesh at the elbow, and looked as if it were there her whole life.

"So is that why when you punched her, it did that to her?" Nick asked with an accusatory tone of voice.

"Yep. Honestly hard to hold someone down while their brain stem is rewired." Halley said cooly.

Nick slid to the floor of the clean lobby. It held a clean brown wooden floor that had an entrance out into the airfield. That's right, there was a backup. Nick was astonished when he saw it was inside a mountain of all places. The doorway was decorated with plants that seemed greener in the dimly lit room. In the center of the lobby sat a fire pit, creating warmth inside the cool and pitch black cave. The whole of the facility was inside a mountain. God dang it.

Nick's mind was having trouble taking it all in. And Judy's status didn't help.

* * *

Judy cried. She couldn't feel her limbs, and her mind was going dark. She was dying. These monsters that had taken her to a palace of knives were going to kill her. Damn it Nick… why am I like this? Judy flashed in and out of hallucinations. Her sanity began to slip. She had to escape. She began to pull. To scream. To bite. Then the cheetah or glob monster on her right slammed something into her throat. She couldn't breath. She was dying.


	16. Chapter 14: Crack

Judy awoke with a massive pain in her head. She couldn't feel much of anything. However. She could see. Her eyes darted around attempting to grab some sort of recognition of her surroundings. All she saw was white.

"Judy. Can you hear me?" Nick said from beyond her recognizable vision.

"Nick? I feel alive again. What happened?" Judy said into the air. She couldn't feel her left arm, but that was probably painkiller.

"Well, um… you were knocked unconscious by Halley, then they treated for Nanitubes. Your brain stem was being slowly dissolved. That's why you were seeing things. However, don't look now, but this came at a cost."

Judy began to scan the room. What was Nick so concerned about? She then came to rest on her left arm. Half of it was gone. Removed.

"Judy. I'm sorry, but, the only way to treat these nanitubes was through the augmented medical aid of an arm, which bring more adrenaline to negate them as well as rebuild brain cells. Soon an arm will be put*" Porter was cut off.

"Why. Why is it always me?"

Chapter 14: Crack

Chief Bogo stared into suddenly lit night sky. His eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness of the blue flares that responded. He knew this was the beginning of the end for a city that had given him so much. But it was for the best. His debts would be tied with Porter, and he could finally escape him. But first, they had to get this plan to evacuate the city underway. Because that moose would infect them all with those.. Tubes… God knows what they did, because Judy didn't seem to be doing well from the Canteen. The blood there. That must have been it. Either way. He needed to evacuate. This city could die or survive. At least he wasn't going to be here.

"I have to get to Nick before Porter. How would I get his and the bunny's attention?" Bogo mumbled…then he noticed a contact list… Vivian… Stu and Bonnie Hopps...

Judy began to fumble with her IV. She wanted to stand up and breathe more easily at the least. As she began to slowly remove the IV, she heard the door open, as Halley and her sister both moved to hold her down. Then Jesse came in with the arm. An arm similar to Porter's but smaller, more smooth. And it glowed a white.

"Sorry Judy, this will hurt a bit." Jesse said as she attached the arm to Judy. Suddenly Judy's vision went black. Her senses filled with an indeterminate smell of alcohol and medical tape.

Judy looked into the abyss to see a small purple light. It spoke in a soft voice.

"This will hurt, but you'll be fine after. Trust me."

Nick had to look away. Again Judy screamed. And again. And again. Porter stood, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't keep this facade up. But Judy would have died, leaving a husk for Borgen to control. She would have killed Nick no doubt in his sleep. This was for the better. Judy screamed again, attempting to rip away from the arm.

"More painkillers Jesse. I don't need to see this. Porter said into his intercom.

"But she*"

"Please Jesse. I keep seeing things from back then. Just do it."

"It will kill her if we do this. Porter, you know that."

Porter looked down again at the bunny. It was going to be over soon. Finally the arm sealed itself to Judy. And it began to glow a sickly purple. It was done. Judy moaned in agony. Her head was thumping in pain. She gasped for air. She clenched her fists. Wait, fists? Judy looked over at her once removed arm. So this was what it was like. To be tormented. To be stuck with the augment.

"Where is Nick?" Judy asked quietly. Her throat felt like she was screaming for hours on end.

"Nick is in the lobby. I'm sorry Judy. I really am…" Halley said in equal tone to that of the bunny. Judy glanced at Halley's augment. It had turned a quaint yellow.

"If you were sorry why did you do it?" Judy said, as she stood out of the hospice bed, and sauntered out of the medical ward into the lobby. Nick sat in the center, staring deeply into his phone.

"Nick… Hey, can I get some answers of what happened?" Judy said calmly.

"Remember that Slaughterhouse place?" Nick said, "the one that should have been police training but wasn't."

Judy gagged a bit. The taste of iron resurfaced in her mind. She batted the thought away quickly.

"Yes… Why, what else did they do to me?"

"When you ingested that blood… It was filled with a thing called Nanitubes." Nick replied.

Judy shifted her weight from one foot to the other on the clean wooden floor. She didn't think Nick had seen that. Or anything.

"Not nanotubes?" Judy asked.

"The moose who attacked you named them, and he is a documented psychopath, sociopath, schizophrenic. All of that. So no the name doesn't make sense." Nick responded, all the while not looking up from his phone.

"Big bad bogo wants us at his office asap." Nick said quietly as Judy looked around. The lobby was very well decorated. The crackling and smokey smell from apple wood was inviting. Judy looked down at her left arm again. It reacted with natural precision. And it felt powerful. As if she could lift a car up with it. That was probably placebo. She had never seen Porter do anything with his arm.

"Hey Nick, I know I never asked but… what happened when I went under? All I remember was just shooting a gun, then people started screaming."

"You really want to know every detail?" Nick said offhandedly as he slowly made his way for the door.

"Yeah."

* * *

Porter looked at the last flare go out over the city. The heads of the city finally did it. They fell to the will of a moose and now have the city in a civil war. They just had to wait. Porter began scanning his airfield as he thought of what to do next. His mind was fixed on the thought of all the death that would occur in the next few weeks. But, after what happened at the last airstrip, god knows what WILL occur is at least a few couple thousand deaths at the hands of that moose and his taken mammals. Those unlucky enough to be infected with Nanitubes. Porter began to feel exhausted from the scans. The one thing with the augments that he could really do without was the exhaustion from overuse. Porter sat quickly in a wooden chair as his lightheaded feelings slowly went away. At least he had gotten used to it.

* * *

Bogo prepared the office for the day. Trophies all dusted. Files in order. Safety off the tranq gun in the desk. Computer on. Files of Judy and Nick up. ZPDATF sectioning on standby. Time for the longest meeting of his life. As long as Nick didn't meet Porter first about this. The door opened slowly.

"Morning Ms. Hopps and Mr. Wilde. Do have a seat…" Bogo saw Judy's hand. It was metallic, and glowed a purple from the palm. He cussed to himself mentally. If Porter got to Judy, Nick was next. He had to make this quick. "I do believe I promoted you both to the ZPDATF a while back. However, we feel as if your training can be skipped."

* * *

"Yes, I want visual on the two of them. I don't need sight of them to be lost after what happened to the last of the ZPDATF. Currently there are only 12 members. I don't need there to be 10 as of late. This is high priority Ghost, Judy has the latest model. And I would like the tests to return clean." Jesse whispered into her ear piece.

"Understood. I'll keep an eye out. Also, tell Porter I said hi." Ghost replied quietly.

Jesse shut off her communications and strode out of the weapons cabinet. She liked keeping her and Ghost's communications on the down low. Jesse strolled with a carefree stride, as if the cave were a sunny July day. Her movements were lazy in stature, but precise in action.

Her right arm reached out to grab a door handle.

"Jess, talking with our insurance plan were ya?" Porter said as he opened the door quietly. He had a warm smile, as if his detective work was a positive in his eyes.

"Yes, but not the Geico kind. The two are being put into action now. Apparently they have a drug bust they need to grab."

"And these are our stashes?" Porter asked, pulling a cigar out of his pocket. He lit it with the tip of his metallic finger.

"Mr. Borgen injected his stuff in too. I think he set this up with Bogo. After what our recon found, I'm not sure of what is going to happen."

"So wait, in the past few days since I have gone through all of this crap with Judy and Nick, you have been getting new hires?" Porter asked

"Yep."

Porter took a long puff from his cigar. He didn't know what to feel about having a few new members without his knowledge. Sure, Jesse was with him through thick and thin, but 4 new members? That was more than the 2 lost at the slaughter where he met Nick.

"You thinking about the new guys?"

"Yeah, why, was my eye twitching again?"

"Only the right one."

"And here I thought both of my eyes had become real."

Jesse looked at Porter. He really couldn't get with this whole augment thing. He had the most out of anyone here, and yet he was the one who used them them least, and hated every part of himself. Sure he had a painful experience, but cmon. Robot arms for pete's sake. Those are cool.

"Well, I want some lunch. I'll be seeing ya." Porter said quickly before briskly walking towards his kitchen. Porter really did enjoy the home making part of life.

"One day Porter, you'll find the reason to enjoy your improvements." Jesse said to herself.

Porter shook his head as he heard her. His enhanced senses never benefited him.

Dulling the pain only dilutes your ability to help others with their pain. That's why he kept his pain killers settings off. Morphine never did help him find a way to accept leaving home.

* * *

Nick looked at his rifle quietly. His hand was glued to it.

* * *

"Nick… there are 3 mammals in the last room. At least that's what the heat signatures I'm seeing here are telling me."

"Ok. Moving up to sting and breach. Get the tear gas ready Judy. *ksh* Team Alpha this is Team Foxtrot. We are breaching and clearing can I get a confirm on your side?*ksh*

"*ksh* Foxtrot you are green, moving to support. *ksh*

* * *

He never asked for this to happen. He didn't want to ever hurt anyone.

* * *

"Nick I am getting electronic readings…. Yes my arm is telling me. I haven't gotten used to it."

"Well lead me to it, because we have an armed moose running for the roof, and I don't need explosives going off."

* * *

Judy stood near him… why did she do that? He was fine. His eyes couldn't focus on what was happening, but he felt fine."

* * *

"NICK. RUN." Judy yelled. Mr. Borgen had planted a bomb. His first nanitube bomb.

* * *

Judy was pulling him. From her arm emitted a purple beam, that encased them in a full shield of the same color. He could see the nanitubes. They were silver, and they moved rapidly. Already Alpha team had been turned to brain dead underlings. The grey mist moved and violently entered through any facial orifice they could find. Nick looked around as his eyes adjusted. This was hell itself, and only a fool couldn't see that.

* * *

Ghost saw the "smoke bomb".

"Jesse. He did it. Borgen did it. This block needs to be quarantined, he wants the city under his control." Ghost said quickly as he searched for Judy and Nick. They had to be there. They had to. Finally a purple ball reached the roof, followed by the rest of the turned ZPDATF. These nanitubes work faster now.

"JUDY! JUMP." Ghost yelled into the large ball of fire that was Judy's shield. She turned towards Ghost, he eyes glowing with power, as a purple haze emitted from them.

"Shit, she's doing it for too long. She's going to timeout if she has to hold him for any longer." Ghost said to himself. Ghost then watched in horror as Judy lept off the building into a dumpster below with Nick.

"Ho...holy...what in the sweet bloody…" Ghost stammered in awe as the bunny writhed in pain near the bottom. Sure the shield may have saved them but. What...

* * *

Judy spotted the tallish figure. It's arm glowed a light beige. Was that who was calling her? Her body felt hot and loopy. Her vision was blurring with energy. She needed to stop, but if she did Nick would be caught. So do what the voice says. Jump.

* * *

Porter grabbed a pistol off of his desk along with his leather coat. He walked out of his office and began to walk towards the hangar.

"Kennedy, get my car please, I'm needed somewhere." Porter asked the perplexed snow leopard.

"But, you shouldn't be going there. Your arm won't protect you from them. It's too old!"

"I don't have the normal brain stem. You know what they did to my nervous system. It's essentially bulletproof now…. Ah, there she is. BMW never fails to impress me." Porter strode over to a BMW I8. He got in as he heard Jesse yell at him.

"People will notice you. You'll be killed!"

"Yeah… yeah.. You're right. But just because this augment makes me tired as shit when I use it, doesn't mean I can't help." Porter responded. He turned on the car and drove off.

Jesse looked out to see him go into the Sahara area and then out into the central city where Ghost was. Porter didn't see those flares that night. He couldn't have, he was still woozy from his scans of the airfield. But. Those flares signified that the city is no longer taking incomers or outgoers. Bogo shut the whole city into burn under the flames of vengeance. And all he was was a police chief. There had to be more to this.

"Get files on Zootopia's senate and government. I need mammals on file asap. Let's find who's pulling the strings." Jesse said to Kennedy.

"Got it madam. I'll send em your way once I get them up on my system."

"Kennedy, call me Jess or so help me."

"Sorry, Porter's request."

Jesse smiled slightly. That self devoted nut is going to get himself killed.

"JESSE." yelled a white and brown looking fox as he jogged towards her.

"No need to yell Click, what's going on?"

"That...that moose… he...he killed… the Hopps and Wilde blood line except for those two…"

"What…"

* * *

Judy looked into the sky above the street. Her eyes darted around the alley they had landed in. Her whole body felt as if was going to incinerate. Her guts and head were dizzy and sore. Her left arm, or what wasn't metallic, was to the point of being numb.

"Judy?... Where the devil are you…" said a scrappy voice.

"Hello?" Judy said, nearly out of breath.

"Oh thank god, I would have thought that Porter would have gotten to you first." said a certain moose.

Judy stared into the mammals craze filled eyes, only to see a flash of blue.

Judy was in a black void. She looked around as she continued to fall, and forever rise at the same time.


	17. Chapter 15: Sorrow Waits

Nick's head pumped with heat and pain. He couldn't feel his right arm, and his eyes felt blurred. What was going on? Nick looked around slowly. His left eye was slowly going out of focus, but his right could still see. This place, felt familiar. His hands shifted over the leather seating, as the smooth black interior of Porter's car. The same car that had saved him once, had it done so again? Nick's ears finally began to register sound as a painful ringing began to emanate from seemingly nowhere.

Porter held Borgen to a wall. His arm glowing with raw power, he made quite sure Borgen couldn't move. His left eye stared with a piercing glance into Borgen. Fear slowly crept up Borgen's psychotic mind. It was an unconscious fear, like seeing a snake close to you, or feeling seaweed brush your leg in the water. But it was a fear that Borgen had only felt once before. Porter let go of Borgen's throat, allowing the moose to breathe sweet air once again.

"Ghost, get yourself out of here, Judy and Nick are in my car already. Let's move." Porter said into an earpiece. Porter strode out into the brightly lit street. The evening sky glowed a fervent purple-blue, touched with white clouds that dripped pinks and oranges. Porter stared at the marvel of it all while stepping into his car. Many first responding mammals looked at him with great fear. His face was everywhere. Bogo made sure it was. Because the easiest way of tying up a loose end is to simply make an entire society despise them.

Chapter 15: Sorrow Waits

Judy woke up in a barrack style bed. Small, boxy, yet still cozy. Judy's head was tingling with a dull migraine, but nothing a few aspiring couldn't kill. Judy began to scratch her head when she felt metallic tips rubbing her fur.

"Oh, right, I have that thing with me." Judy looked at the hand. It held a chrome tint along with a purple hue around the area of where the blood vessels would run. Her palm held the centerpiece, a purple circle that had the same hue as her velvet eyes. Judy felt disgusted that a piece of hardware had so much knowledge to her whereabouts that it copied her eye color.

"This thing is sick." Judy whispered.

Judy stood up, still in her under gear surprisingly. Her eyes adjusted to the darker room, as her ears slumped further down her back. Judy walked past Nick, still in his bed, when she noticed something next to his arm. A tape measure.

"The hell?" Judy said to herself as she looked at it. Careful not to wake Nick, she stepped out of the room quietly. The hall that she stepped out into connected to a mess hall. Thick and smoky smells emitted from the area. Almost like burning wood. Judy's mouth watered at the thought of a good meal, and thus she walked towards the room. Opening the door allowed the lovely waft of cinnamon and chili and...wait what smell was that?

"Hey Judy, you're up, want a coffee? It's still 8:00 a.m." Porter said as he got up from his table and went to grab a plate and 2 cups. Judy sat down at the nearest table quickly, attempting to decipher that smell.

"What, don't know the smell of meat?" Porter said quickly as he placed a small coffee in front of Judy.

"No, I've smelt chicken and insect." Judy said back, focusing on the smell even more.

"Oh! Must be the bacon and eggs." Porter replied as he added a cream to his cup of coffee. Porter sat quickly on the opposite end of the small table.

"Bacon? As in pig? The hell kind of joke is that?" Judy said.

"Don't worry, it ain't the same species as the one here." Porter replied.

"Wait that wasn't a joke… oh man this place is sick." Judy muttered as she white knuckled the cup of coffee.

"Hey.. hey Judy look at me." Porter said, finally grabbing Judy's attention, "This ain't from your world. Not kidding you. It's not from here."

"Ok...ok…" Judy said, breathing a bit easier. "Wait, does that make you alien?"

"Well...yeah...yeah it does." Porter said back quietly. His gaze went down into his coffee, the slight steam trail from it dancing up into the mess hall air.

"Porter, who are you?" Judy asked, "and why did everything change so quickly?"

"I came from a different place. I had a home somewhere out their. Maybe somewhere in space. Maybe in another dimension. I had a home. This arm took me here after I escaped with Jesse. Her augments, while there are many hidden, are not what mine can do. And I hate the fact that I got these. But sob stories aside, I lived on a planet called Earth. The Blue Marble. I lived in a country called the United States. I lived within that in a state called Washington. It rained a lot there. I miss the rain from there. It was a cool mist usually where I lived. I remember most recently I was running from Dad. Then I just tripped and woosh. I was here. I...I don't remember why I did run."

Porter pulled out a picture from his wallet that he kept in his coat pocket. It was a black leather wallet, and was filled with small coins and dollars from a far away place. Porter pulled out a picture. He slid it to Judy. In it, a young Porter stood, next to larger version of him, with better facial hair. They were smiling with a radiant glow. That glow seemed to be lost in Porter now.

"Hey, Porter, I'm really sorry you lost all of that. I feel like I lost my family when I went into training a while back. But, they came around. I guess I should be more thankful... but I haven't been to dinner at their place for a while." Judy replied, staring deep into the photograph. The thick green that lay behind the pair in the brightly coloured pic was encapsulating.

Judy slid the picture back at Porter. Porter carefully picked it up. He looked at it longingly. Pain flowed through him once again. But it was a good pain. A pain to remember happier times. Porter slid the black wallet along with the picture into his coat pocket, then took a swig of coffee.

"But that still doesn't answer my question. Why does Bogo want to end you?" Judy asked once again.

"Because he is in debt to me. I have killed for him more than a few times. I have stolen, dealt, shot, tortured many for him. The last person he asked me to remove was an undercover agent and his buddy for him. They now work here as Ghost and Auto. Apparently, we have some other defectors now as well. Click is new, and Jesse got a new hire, Jack, to work on the scientific aspect. All of them by the way are augmented. Kind of a sick thing around here. But Jesse does it to people either way. I can't stop her for fear of conflict to tell you the truth." Porter said.

"So you are the loose end."

"You could say that."

*BANG*

"Halley? What's going on." Porter asked quickly as the leopard slammed open the door.

"Judy and Nick and you need to go to the Hopps residence."

Judy immediately sank. Something had happened to another cousin. Probably had gotten a broken foot.

"What for?" Porter asked.

"Borgen got to them. He had the address and everything. Nick's mom is being tracked. But we don't have much time."

Judy stopped. The world around her stopped. Everything began to move in slow motion. Tears globbed up and floated as she floated down the hall next to Porter. Nick and the others where showing no signs of stopping, yet they didn't move. Judy's arm began to pulsate with energy. Anger.

Nick woke up again. This time to shouting and running. He got into Porter's car, and began to feel his pains come and go with intensity. He had to tell someone about them right. He glance at Judy. His pain was nothing compared to hers, now that he thought about it. His eyes looked around the cave road that led to an area of Tundra town. His guts felt sick. Something foreboding was coming. Sorrow had become impatient.

* * *

Vivian ran harder. And harder. What ever was chasing her had a purpose, they wanted her. Vivian skid around a corner only to see a wolf in a vest beckon her closer. And closer. She ran towards the wolf, when suddenly the world began to float away. The wolf began to scream as it ran at the thing that had chased it, but Vivian felt. Peace. Her mind began to fuzz. Who was the wolf? What is freedom? Who is Nick? A son? What sun?

Ghost couldn't save Nick's mom, and Borgen had run off. He had won. He had taken Nick's mom and Judy's family hostage. And he got his orders from the chief himself. What kind of world was this. Ghost turned only to see Vivian turn sharply. Her eyes had glazed over, and her arms, claws, and face where tense. She was like a zombie. Slowly Vivian began to lurch towards Ghost. His arm was what attracted her. The energy. That sweet energy. Ghost restrained the vixen, before putting her in handcuffs, and binding her to a tree as so she wouldn't attack him. Ghost looked into his hand. The circle in the center glowed a beige. But why? And why did it protect him and not others from the nanitubes? What was the purpose of all this?

Judy held a flare. The flare that would remove her parents and cousins. And bloodline. They all were attacking the group. Porter locked them into the burrow after going to the bottom with gasoline and trailing up. Judy looked at the device. It held the power to kill, to burn. To cleanse. Both her arm and flare lit with excitement as the red flare hit the gas patch, the fire burning towards her home, her childhood. Judy looked into the house. Screaming could be heard from the basement. They all resided there. They all would be freed there. Judy looked at her hands for the second time that day. They were relaxed, but tense. Her eyes couldn't focus due to the tears falling like a drought curing rain.

"Mom….Dad… I loved you… Mom...momma…" Judy began to sob. Her eyes were red with sorrow and grief. She had to be the one to witness her parents attempt to kill her mindlessly, drooling with dead set eyes. Judy's sobs were deep. She had lost it all, her family, her safe little space. Gone. Like ashes in wind. Nick looked on at Judy crying on the floor, and went over. He picked her up and laid her down in the I8. Porter, tears only now forming, got into the driver's seat, and slowly pulled away. They passed a blue and dusty car, with a goat that had been shot in the head, driving it to nowhere.

"Nick… they got your mom. No one is left… your mom was put out of her misery by Ghost."

Nick held Judy, sobbing even harder, closer to him. He needed a shoulder, a hand, to lean on. All he got was hot air.

"Let me see her. I want to see her Porter…" Nick said.

"She will be at home. Your new home." Porter replied, wiping his eye so he could see with it. Tears were nothing if not blurry.

* * *

Nick sat by. Vivian was so peaceful. So, quaint. She felt nothing anymore. Nick smiled at the thought. Her only son. The only one. And he hadn't let her down yet. He shouldn't have, at the least. Nick's tears were only followed by silence. He couldn't feel his nose due to sneezing. His life was gone.

"Nick…" Judy said walking in. "Nick I can't do it anymore. Everyone is dying and….a…" Judy couldn't finish without blubbering slightly. Her eyes were blood red. Nick's where no different.

"Judy… I know… I… please Judy don't leave me… don't leave me Judy…"

The sobs of the wounded couple echoed throughout the halls. Porter stared out onto the airfield, hugging Jesse, his only relation to his home, closer than ever. The city was turning. Borgen had won. Bogo had won. Halley and Kennedy sat and spoke quietly about lost family.

"Jesse, promise me you won't let me die here. Please."

"Porter. I don't want you to ever die. I don't want to be alone again."

Porter looked down at his lover. His partner in crime. His only mate. And he cried. He hugged Jesse and let tears fall upon her head, as Jesse leaned onto his frame.

Sorrow waits. Yet, when misfortune rears its head, Sorrow follows. Sorrow blackens. And sorrow, finally, stops waiting.


	18. Chapter 16

"A honey bee flies in random patterns ambling about in the warm summer wind. Once it finds its chosen flower it sits and does a trade, Pollen for nectar, and that nectar is its life force, Mr. Tuckerman, and this trade can only be interrupted by a wasp. I am that wasp and you are a fat stupid bee, Mr. Tuckerman. That's why you are losing." said a black figure in the end of the table opposite to Porter.

"Well, for a start, you asked for me here under the jurisdiction of keeping the city under a ceasefire. So the insult wasn't expected Mr. Big. I have you under my thumb and you know that. You however have never put my image in the bad light. No, due to this, I am giving you an offer. Control for peace. You dig your hand into international mammalian affairs, I get to keep Tundra Town under a safety belt." Porter replied.

"Fine… but your plan as of now has holes Porter, you should know that. The airfield is one, how will you keep it, not your men, it, safe? You have 1 exit and entrance. You should know how to handle something like that." Mr. Big said softly, yet having the impact of a semi with each sentence.

"I… I don't know anymore." Porter said quickly.

"And….that bunny is going to be a problem Porter, you know this. I may have given you powers, but you still haven't learned them. Just like teaching Nick how to kill, just like getting you material for Jesse's augment experiments, only that bunny can ruin it, Her blood."

"DAMN IT, MAN. SHE MAY HAVE A PURE ANTI COMPOUND TO BORGEN but I'll be damned if I drain her of it. That arm is getting data to clone it. I'm not cutting the snake in two, I'm taming it you sick…. you… ugh… Big… help me here." Porter said, defeated.

"Tell me Andrew "Porter" Dale Tuckerman. Have you ever snapped a rabbit's neck?"

CHAPTER 16: BREATHE

Porter stood at his car, smoking a thin cigar slowly. He allowed the flavor of tobacco and smoke to dance on his tongue below blowing out and getting another puff. His breathe, mixed with the smoke that he emitted, and the two vapors danced like lovers till they withered. Porter stared at his shadow as light came through the cloudy overhang of the Tundra District. He looked at his arm quietly, flicking his finger light on and off, snapping with each ignition. Porter's mind felt blank, yet filled with questions, the black burning desire to answer his blank state in the back of it all. Judy was not to be killed, right? They had the tech to clone blood cells, right?

"Jack… answer me Jack…" Porter said into a phone he had pulled out.

"Porter, what's the issue?"

"What is your prediction on our cloning tech."

"Nothing Porter, it's not looking good, I think you should at least let Judy know what we have found with her blood and blood type after her drinking of the blood in the Canteen, we don't know what's going on."

"What about Halley?" Porter asked, slight desperation evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry Porter, but there is nothing we can do yet. Halley seems to have spit out the liquid there as she was still sane even after John's death at the start."

"Look… I can't do anything to Judy. I just can't for Nick's sake. Should we tell him or should we tell her what she has Because if she knows, she may run. We've done so many things already so what's the point of staying with us?"

"I'm not a sociology professor man, I just know what to do with biological and physical chemistry and you and Jesse are the only ones who understand that factor, besides my arm being the literal bomb prototype that Jesse made." Jack said, tongue and cheek flowing in his speech.

"Well don't look at me, Jesse is like that, constantly wanting to keep things in order and wanting these fu- … darn augments to improve and become more of a staple and not a last resort. She wants Nick to have the cloak prototype for shits sake." Porter spit as he ranted to Jack.

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad you deactivated the nuclear detonation system on this thing. I didn't like having a nuke taped to me."

"Who would."

"Jesse"

* * *

Judy sighed heavily, staring at the reflective ground next to the training room. Her heart raced as her right and left arm burned with lactic acids and overuse. Judy had been practicing with that new augment of hers. That arm had a certain strength bonus to it. It seemed to be able to do anything. Pick things up and throw them, make them not exist. What traits did it have that she didn't know about.

"Judy" said a certain Shepherd.

"Jack, thought you didn't like training, why are you here?"

"I need to tell you something. It has to do with you, your arm and your body."

"Oh… well, don't stall, what is it?" Judy said taking a swig of water from the bottle next to her.

"You do remember you swallowing the blood in the event right? Well, Your blood happens to negate Borgen's nanitubes. Essentially, with that arm and your blood, which was mechanically modified in the Canteen, you have more power than maybe even Jesse.

"Wait, metallic? What? I have an abnormal amount of metal inside of me?"

`"Yeah."

Judy set her hand down onto the bench she sat at. Her eyes began to scan the room quietly, looking for a way out, as she began to look around, a metal locker near her began to dent, then slowly, the door to it began to tighten, twist, and implode.

"So, that's what this arm does. It controls metallic objects and magnetic fields."

"Um, don't ask me, Judy, you came to that conclusion by destroying that door there."

"Uh huh, tell me why a scientist here doesn't know what they put in me does."

"Judy, I work in biochemistry, I don't-"

"Oh, ok. So the fact that right now, i could snap your nervous system in two with the snap of my fingers doesn't tell you enough about what this thing does?"

"Judy, calm down. You might hurt another locker."

"Make me, science man."

Jack pulled a glove off of his right arm and revealed it. A bright red arm with a nuclear symbol on it. Jack looked at it, then at Judy.

"What do you think this one does, Mrs. Magnet."

Judy looked, speechless. A literal nuke/ control of atomic structure. A's in Chemistry did help after all. Judy began to stand up.

"Now, before you run, what do you think of me taking some more blood? For study."

"Fine, like I have anything better to do." Judy held out her natural arm, and Jack pulled

out a sterile syringe packet and drew 2 vials worth.

"Thanks, but that's all you get, I need to speak with someone." Judy said, and she began to walk away, giving Jack the silence he needed to think.

* * *

"So that's what it's all about. Just surviving through this and then getting out?" Nick asked quietly to Judy as the bunny led the fox out of the mess hall they had been talking in.

"Yes, now keep your voice down, I need to get you into that data lab."

"Why?" Nick asked, worry beginning to boil in his voice.

"To get you an arm silly."

"Why do I need one Judy?" Nick's heart began to flex and twist with adrenaline filled fear.

"Well, for one, I can lift objects 300 times my size, and, it keeps you protected from Borgen, and I can't lose you to him Nick. Can you please guarantee that for me? I want you to be safe, at least for now." Judy replied, pity and want filling her eyes. Nick winced a little. He couldn't say no. However, this arm didn't seem like the way forward.

" And finally, you can help me and you get out of here. We need to get back to the Chief, if you remember him telling us to get in that office of his, he wants us here to get as much info and gear and then get out." Judy whispered as her hand flicked over a magnetic lock, causing the door to unlatch silently. Nick reeled from everything that was just thrown at him. Magnetic powers, augments, Bogo. Nick thought the two were staying away from Bogo.

"Judy, I'm getting mixed signals here, what's going on?" Nick asked, finally breaking the mold.

"We, are leaving, as Chief asked us to." Judy said, defiant of giving a full answer.

"Oh."

Judy looked down a corridor inside the room, and inside was a long glass containment cell on each side. An arm/augment was categorized along with everything. Each had a name, date of creation. Judy and Nick stared in awe and in slight worry at the look of a few of the augments. Mesa? Nyx? What kind of names where these? Fire, Ice, even Dimensional planes.

"Ok Nick, choose one of these." Judy said quickly, continuing on to look at more augments.

"Judy. I don't want to do this anymore." Nick spat out. His breath was shallow and quick, causing the glass to fog and defog quickly.

"I would listen to Nick if I were you Judy."

"PORTER?" Judy yelled in shock, then looked in dismay.

"Let us leave this place. We need to go back to work."

"No, not when the city is in shambles. Not when the person who is causing the horrors seen is your boss." Porter replied.

"Why, why is it that you must dictate what I and Nick must do?" Judy asked, emotion and anger brewing unsteadily. Judy's arm began to glow, emitting a strong energy."

"You saw what happened to your parents you moron. How many times must I remind*"

Judy lunged at Porter, and punched right through him. All that was left was smoke.

"So, now that you know I can do that, let's not damage these, Jesse would be very angry." Porter said, while placing an arm that had fallen off a podium back into place. Judy lunged again at Porter, this time however, Porter didn't move. Judy slammed into his chest, the impact causing the glass on each side to vaporize.

"That won't work…. bitch."

* * *

Nick quickly shifted sideways behind a cupboard to take cover from the loud sounds of fighting, between Judy and Porter. Ghost then appeared out of seemingly thin air. The wolf looked at the fighting, wincing in reaction to a very audible crunching of metal sound. Like if paper were crushed but with a shrill high pitch screech.

"Nick, let's get you out of here. Hold onto my arm, and my cloak will cover you temporarily."

Nick looked up, mortified. He grabbed on tightly and moved with him, but as they stood at the exit, Judy turned from the fight. Her left eye was closed shut, and her lip and forehead were cut badly.

"Nick, we are leaving. Come out of hiding. I got him, it's safe*"

Porter slammed Judy down, seemingly having her abilities but better in every right. Judy groaned as the concrete ground below her cracked a little. Porter looked up at Nick, knowing exactly where to look. The only thing bleeding was his left eye. Porter's cheek was red on his left side. Porter waved Ghost along, and Ghost dragged Nick along with him. The sounds of fighting seemed to be emanating from that room all the way out to the airstrip. They arrived near a luxury jet. Nick wondered how it had gotten there.

"Nick, we need to get you to someplace until we can get Judy to calm down. So, stay inside this plane here ok? Keep your head down until you can get some more help from Halley."

"O….ok." Nick looked at the top floor of the cave complex. Nick immediately threw up in the plane's bathroom. Ghost stayed near, pity filling his soul, as the poor fox had seen things most mammals would have died from by now. Then a massive hole was opened near the entrance to the strip on the 1st floor.

"Where is Nick?" Judy asked quickly. She was holding an augment arm and a pistol.

Ghost panicked, what had happened to Porter? Surely he wouldn't have died.

"Not here you stupid rodent." Porter yelled as he launched Judy far forward, causing her to drop what was in her hands. Porter held out his arm, fingers stretched. He was in control of this fight, he had powers that Judy at this point could only dream of.

"Porter, we need her to calm down, not be a nuisance." Ghost yelled as he moved away from where Nick resided.

"No, I….no...no you're right." Porter relaxed his arm and moved to the plane that Ghost had moved away from. Then a large sheet of metal came hurling right at Porter, forcing him to move. The plane wasn't as lucky. It was cut like a roll of cheese. Too easily.

"No...no no no Nick was in there Porter. Where is he?" Ghost said as he searched the now pile of metal that might have housed Nick.

"Where is Nick?" Judy yelled, finally coming to her knees in exhaustion. She could hardly keep her other eye open from using all of that energy.

Ghost walked forward while dragging Nick behind him. Nick was missing most of his right side.

"See Judy, this is what happens when you don't listen." Ghost said

Judy looked at the mangled mess that was Nick, or said to be. She couldn't look away. This was unthinkable. She wanted to protect him. No, this was all a lie, he wasn't that….thing.

"That's not him." Judy said quickly.

Porter turned quietly to Judy. His other eye was now wet. Porter stared into Judy's eyes. Judy only saw a cold blooded want to massacre and kill behind them.

"Porter, stop lying, that's not him…" Judy began to croak, as she crawled to Nick's side.

"That's not him, it...it can't be him. I'd never hurt Nick. Nick…. I would never. He isn't that. PORTER THAT ISN'T HIM." Judy began to sob once more, but this time with no shoulders to lean on, no mammals to help. Just her.

"You fucking killed him." Porter spat. Ghost looked up to see Porter's face was now resembling that of Nick's. Ghost looked down at the mangled pile of fox that was Nick. His face was somewhat intact, but half of his arm and the bottom left half of his waist and entire left leg was gone, leaving only blood and long connective tissues. Judy looked on in horror. She had caused this.

"Please Nick, I'm sorry, please talk to me, someone tell me that's not him...that he still can breathe oh god no….no why did I have to do this… Nick. Please. Nick please don't go… **please Nick don't go please"**

 **Hey ya'll. This was the final chapter to this Season. I have needed a break for a while from this series to do more homework (want to die) and start up the comic that I have in store**

 **(Not as much of a want to die). Thank you all for reading this far, and I hope you all enjoyed the 1st Season. The 2nd Season intro will come out on SEPTEMBER 31- OCTOBER 31. Also, I now have an editor, and I really want to thank him for checking out the first parts of this chapter for me.**


End file.
